The Curious Case Of Christina
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: What happens when a cousin from another world entirely comes to live with Draculaura and her family? What secrets is Christina hiding from her friends and most importantly how on earth did the Scooby Gang get involved?
1. Chapter 1

_Alissa and friends had given up hope of Alissa being able to escape. So, teary-eyed the dark fairy was forced to sign her destiny. Hopper tried to console her afterward by reminding her that the only reason he was to be cursed was because he was spoiled and selfish but to no avail. At least after her story played out Alissa would be free to live quietly. For a little while. Then one night long after her graduation, she met Radu who came to Ever After in order to escape a crazed hunter. The two fell in love and were married but Grimm did not approve. Alissa stood her ground and flat out told him that there was no stipulation banning her from doing what she had and so, he begrudgingly relented. Soon afterward Alissa gave birth to a daughter who they named Christina._

 _Sadly, when Christina was three Radu was killed thus, leaving Alissa to raise the child by herself. Alissa raised her daughter to be kind, gentle and, loving the complete opposite of a dark fairy. This made purists angry. So much in fact that Alissa was killed when Christina was seventeen._

 _This is where our story starts._

… _..._

* * *

"MOM! NO! NO!" Christina screamed in agony.

Red Riding Hood pulled Christina away from the horrific sight before her. This was not good! This was highly upsetting. As Christina sobbed into Red's shoulder the older woman couldn't help but wonder what would become of her best friend's daughter. Alissa was the only person keeping Christina here and enrolled at Ever After High. Now that she was gone however there was no telling what Grimm would do.

The answer as it turned out was to send her away despite protests. So, on that awful day, Christina was sent to live with her uncle Dracula whom she had never she left Headmaster Grimm insisted that she sign the Storybook of legends but Christina refused. A few measly hours later Christina belongings were packed in trunks ready to be shipped through the mirror. Christina didn't want to let go of Cerise and Ramona or Raven the only three who truly understood what being different felt like.

"I-I don't want to leave," Christina begged Grimm.

"You must there is nowhere else for you to go," the headmaster replied sternly.

"Please don't make her go she can stay with me and my father!" Raven begged.

"No, we can find another fairy who's willing to sign. Besides, Christina needs to be with her family,"

Christina clung to Raven for dear life. She didn't want to go but the headmaster was making her. Finally, she released Raven and taking a deep breath stepped through the mirror. Once the light died down Christina was able to see a family of vampires waiting for her. _Her_ family.

"Christina?"

"Yes, that's me,"

"I'm your uncle Dracula,"

"Nice to meet you," Christina said quietly.

"I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances,"

"Me too,"

As soon as Christina's trunks arrived Dracula and his family took Christina home. She learned that her aunt's name was Vana Pira and that the two girls were named Draculaura and Sibella. Christina remained quiet, clinging tightly to her fairy tale book. When the castle came into view she stopped for a moment taking in the sight of it. So dark compared to her old home and bigger too. Draculaura led Christina up the stairs to her new room. This room was so unlike her old one. It was so big and bleak. There was a bed and a desk. Nothing else. She turned to Draculaura who looked at her unsure. Her cousins hadn't spoken a word to her. She suspected they were scared to. Her trunks were brought up shortly afterward.

"I'll leave you to unpack," Draculaura said quietly.

Then she was gone. leaving Christina to her thoughts. Thoughts that Christina didn't want to think about. Everything she had ever known was gone. Torn away from it. Forever it seemed. Soon, she had to start a new school. Monster High. She had no idea what to expect from such a place. She looked up at the sound of knocking.

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah,"

Sibella entered the room.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're sad but Draculaura and I are here if you ever want to talk,"

"Thanks,"

"Need any help unpacking?"

"It would be nice,"

"Can I help too?" Draculaura asked from the doorway.

"I suppose so,"

…...

* * *

A few days later Draculaura was knocking on the door of her father's study. Dracula looked up from his work and waved his oldest daughter inside.

"What is it Draculaura?"

"It's Christina,"

"What about her?"

"We're trying to be nice like you said but she just won't talk. The most we get out of her is a word at a time. We don't know what to do,"

"Draculaura, Christina's grieving right now she doesn't mean to be cold. You have to understand that she's going through a culture shock. She moved worlds. Now, she has to live with a family who are strangers. Just give her time,"

"Okay,"

Draculaura left and decided to check-in with Christina. The door to her room was left open so she peeked inside. Christina was huddled under her blankets. Draculaura looked around. There were books spilling out of the shelf that had been given to Christina, the desk was cluttered with belongings but other than that the room was clean and bare. It was void of anything that showed Christina's personality. Hesitantly, Draculaura knocked on the door.

"Come in," Christina said her voice lacking emotion raw from her endless crying.

"Christina?"

"Yeah,"

"Aren't you bored in here by yourself?"

"A little I guess,"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah,"

Draculaura entered the room and slowly neared her cousin. The closer she got the more she could see. Christina looked like she had not moved for days. Her face was red from crying, there were tissues piled in the wastebasket. The young vampire regarded her cousin with a look of sympathy.

"M-mom," Christina choked out.

Draculaura wasn't sure what she could do as Christina burst into tears once more. This was new to her. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and potentially upset her cousin. Then her saving grace arrived in the form of her normally air-headed mother. Draculaura watched as Vana Pira pulled Christina up and wrapped her in a hug that was clearly needed. Her mother seemed oddly prepared for once. Then she remembered Dracula had long ago said that her mom wasn't an incompetent fool like most thought. She was actually smarter than most people would think so, of course, she would know what to do.

"Christina it might help if you found a distraction,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, what do you like to do?"

"Art, reading, music,"

"We have a library and there's a piano in the family room," Draculaura pipped.

Christina gave no response and yet again, Draculaura was at a loss. Slowly she left the room and returned to her own. All her life she had been unaware of this cousin and now, Christina was sent to them. She seemed to be a hollow shell with no chance of repair.

A few hours later, Draculaura was startled to see Christina emerge from her room all clean and looking well rested. She was carrying something odd.

"Hi, Christina. What's that?"

"I'll show you," Christina said quietly.

She led Draculaura outside and to the woods.

"Well, what is it?"

"A gift from a teacher of mine. Watch,"

Christina squeezed the strange object causing a small firework to shoot up. It popped yellow.

"Christina Dracula,"

Draculaura was dumbfounded when a pair of wolves bounded out of the forest and tackled Christina like overgrown puppies.

"Huh?"

"At Ever High every student takes a class called Beast Training and Care. Every year Professor Papa Bear takes us out to the woods to meet our pets. They're normally tied to our stories. The fireworks are how we get the animals attention. Professor Papa Bear gave this to me. He said it would work no matter where I was although the pet may not be attached to my story anymore,"

"Daddy gave you permission?"

"Yeah, he said it might help me,"

"Let's get these two back home then,"

"Okay,"

Maybe, just maybe this was easier than she thought.

…...

* * *

When it was time for Christina to go to Monster High she felt ready to vomit. New school. Completely different school. Far different from Ever After High. Christina pushed through her nerves and got ready for the day. This was strange having to cover her wings instead of her fangs. She got up early that day. Christina still didn't feel ready for this. She wasn't ready for this. She needed more time. More time to heal. More time to cope. She didn't want to go to a new school. She didn't want to leave. Leaving would mean facing the world and facing the world meant acting like she was okay when really she just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry but she knew she had to go to school.

She sat in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was swimming with emotion. She had never ever, felt so sad. Not even in Nursery Rhyme school when the kids used to pull her hair and trip her up. She wasn't sad because she was able to go home to her mother who would wrap her in a hug and hold her close. Her mother would remind her that she was a good girl. Then Cerise would come over to play and all would be well again. Now, now, her mother wasn't here to help her. She would have to face things on her own.

Slowly, she stood up and shuffled to her closet. Most of her clothes were hung up but there were still some in her trunks. She chose to wear a lavender dress with black leaf details. She paired it with black shoes. When she exited her massive closet there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure Sibella,"

"You got a letter,"

"A letter from who?"

"Raven,"

"Let me see!"

Although happy the happiness didn't seem to reach her eyes. After Sibella had left Christina broke the seal on the envelope.

 _Christina._

 _You have no idea how much we miss you! I miss our late night talks and how you cheer me up when I think about the future. Cerise misses you too. She and I were just talking about all the revenge pranks we pulled on Sparrow Hood. I can't even start to imagine how I'm going to get through Legacy Year without you but I will always remember your mother's encouraging words to write my own destiny. I will somehow, someway do the thing your mother always wished she could do and I will make you proud by doing so. Maybe I can find a way to text you so that we don't have to write so many letters. Not that I don't like writing letters but texting would be easier don't you think?_

 _I miss you so much. Keep a lookout for my texts._

 _Raven._

Christina grew misty-eyed as she read her friend's letter. She knew Raven would do great things she just wished she was there to see them. Setting the letter aside, Christina went on the hunt for her jewelry box. She found it still tucked away in her trunk. She sifted through the beautiful hardwood box until she found what she was looking for. Her mother's charm bracelet. Aside from the little froggy themed charms, there was a wolf charm, and a raven themed charm. Alissa had given the bracelet to Christina when she turned fifteen.

Christina slipped the bracelet on for good luck, picked up her messenger bag and headed downstairs for breakfast which passed quietly and without conversation just like every day. The wolves whom Christina had named Thunder and Fluffy trailed after Christina like always. Christina often sought comfort with her pets. She was doing better but not as well as everyone thought she was. Inside she was still drowning in sadness but she wouldn't dare tell anyone. She felt like if she did so she would be a burden and that is the absolute last thing she wanted. She already felt like one. After all, she dropped into their lives so unexpectedly.

She was nothing but a problem.

…...

* * *

The school was well, strange. Very strange. Christina shuffled unsure from class to class. At lunch that day she sat in the back of the cafeteria wishing to remain unseen. She ate quietly then buried herself in her sketchbook which was steadily filling with pictures of her mother, Cerise and, Raven.

"Hey,"

Christina looked up as a girl emerged from the shadows.

"Hi,"

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"I know this school can be overwhelming. I'm Twyla,"

"I'm Christina,"

"So, what's your next class after lunch?"

"I actually have a free period next," Christina said after a quick glance at her schedule.

"Me too. Would you like some company?"

"Better than being swallowed my thoughts,"

"Great,"

* * *

 **A few things. This takes place before Raven totally flips the script on Legacy Day. When Christina summoned her pets that idea was taken from the Ever After High Book The Unfairest Of Them All and Headmaster Grim saying that someone could sign in her place was taken from The Next Top Villain.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twyla learned that Christina was a very quiet person. She was closed off. Twyla didn't mind she knew Christina was somewhat overwhelmed. Twyla decided to help her out by telling her a little bit about herself and the school. Christina laughed at her tales of Dustin's antics and commended her for helping out the children by taking their nightmares away. The entire time they talked, Christina kept flipping through her sketchbook. Twyla was curious about her work but it was abundantly clear Christina didn't want to share it so Twyla wasn't going to pry. Whether or not she saw the contents of the sketchbook it was clear that Christina was hurting.

She needed a friend. So, Twyla would be that friend. She would be there. The simplest way to start was to start talking. Maybe she could spark Christina's interest. How to do it? Thankfully, an overly excited Howleen Wolf provided the answer.

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS TWYLA!"

"What is it Howleen?"

"Monster High is now accepting human students. Normies. At least two-hundred of them are coming from all over the place,"

"Are you sure Howleen?"

"Yes, I asked nearly every teacher. Bloodgood is calling the entire school for an afternoon assembly,"

Twyla glanced at Christina who seemed a little confused but interested. Being in the shadows ninety percent of the time Twyla knew how to read people.

"Normie is the name we use when referring to humans here. It's really cruel though so I don't know why we do it,"

"Habit," Howleen said thus supplying the answer.

"Oh," Christina nodded.

"Howleen, this is Christina she just started here today," Twyla explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Christina greeted.

"nice to meet you too,"

Later,

Christina breathed a sigh of relief as school ended. She hurriedly returned to her locker in order to dump her heavy textbooks and head home. She wanted nothing more than to play fetch with her pets or better yet, go on a walk and clear her head. However, when she reached her locker she found someone was leaning on it. From the instant, she saw him she didn't like him. There was just something _off_ about the very tall vampire. If she could deal with Sparrow Hood's cockiness and Daring Charming's over the top ego, Christina could do this. She slowly approached the stranger.

"Excuse me but, you're in the way of my locker," she said flatly staring coldly at the stranger.

"Ah, I knew this was your locker. I've been waiting for you,"

"Why?"

"Because today is your lucky day,"

"That's because?"

"I'm here. My name is Drew what's yours?"

"Christina,"

Okay, Christina was beginning to think Drew was a whole heck of a lot worse than Sparrow Hood and that's saying something considering that he loved to make her life in Ever After miserable.

"That's a name fit for a princess,"

Christina rolled her eyes.

"So Princess why don't you and I go out sometime?"

"Uh, no thank you!"

"Oh, come on you'll love it,"

"Nope,"

"It'll be the best thing ever,"

"Fat chance,"

"Stop playing hard to get,"

Christina withheld the urge to gag. If she'd been in Ever After Drew would have already been teleported far, far away from her but this wasn't Ever After so she could do nothing.

"This guy bothering you, Christina?", Clawdeen growled as she and Clawd arrived.

"Yes, but nothing I can't handle, Clawdeen," Christina replied shooting Drew an ice cold glare that could've wilted flowers.

"Yeah! So you mangy, flea-bitten mutts get lost!", Drew said viciously. "I'm talking to my princess!"

"Excuse me?" Christina snapped venomously.

"There a problem here, guys and ghouls?", Duncan asked, clearly aware of the situation.

"What business is it of yours, reptile?", Drew sneered. Duncan smirked. Clearly, this vampire was new to Monster High and didn't know about him. Well, he was about to learn.

"Go sun yourself on a rock! I'm busy...ACK!"

Duncan had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the lockers and held him there. Drew tried in vain to pry the scaly, clawed hand from his throat. Duncan then lifted him up as he held him against the lockers while wrapping his other arm around Clawdeen. Drew's eyes widened in stark fear as flames appeared in Duncan's mouth, causing smoke to pour from between his fangs.

"I'm making it my business for two reasons. First of all, you insulted my girlfriend. And two: Christina is our friend and she already told you 'no' but you're still bothering her. So start now, YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HER ALONE! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes," Drew squeaked.

"Good,"

Duncan wasted no time in tossing Drew down the hall much to the bewilderment of several passing students. Clearly, this guy had upset someone.

"Thanks, guys," Christina sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. You're our friend," Clawdeen replied.

"Yeah, don't you dare forget it," Duncan added.

"I won't. See you guys tomorrow,"

…...

* * *

Christina tossed her bag to the side just as her wolves ambushed her with slobbery wet kisses. Christina laughed as she ran her hands through their fur resulting in the thumping of their tails against the hardwood floor. Christina pushed them off of her after a few minutes and brushed herself off as she stood up. All at once that feeling of sadness crashed into her. She wanted her mother. Even during the school year, they would video chat. Alissa used to send care packages. Christina still had every single letter her mother had ever sent. All of them were preserved and kept safe in a special binder.

Christina dragged herself to her bed. Sobs of anguish soon filled her pillows as she clutched at the bedding. Her mother! Why would someone kill her mother? She barely registered when her door opened and Vana Pira swept into the room landing on the bed and pulling Christina into a tight embrace. She didn't even notice when Draculaura poked her head into the room in order to find out what was happening. She didn't even care when her wolves climbed onto her bed and pushed their way into her lap. All she could do was cry the bitter, hot, salty tears that poured down her cheeks and soaked her aunt's shoulder. It would be a long, long time before she was even close to okay. She could put up a facade but it would inevitably crumble and fall away like ashes.

"Christina,"

"Hm?"

"You've got a package," Draculaura whispered softly.

"I-i do?"

"Uh-huh, would you like me to bring it?"

"Yes,"

Once she had calmed down Vana Pira left. A few minutes went by before Draculaura reentered her room pushing a very large trunk in front of her. Christina used her magic to pull it over while her cousin collapsed onto the floor panting like a dog and gaining the attention of the wolves who now wanted to play. Draculaura pushed the overzealous wolves off of her before leaving in order to prepare for a date with Clawd. Christina barely paid any mind to this as she fiddled with the lock on the trunk.

"Where's Blondie when you need her?" she muttered.

Finally growing tired of trying to unlock it she zapped it with magic, causing it to melt into a metallic puddle. Christina lifted the lid and all her emotions went into a whirlwind. The trunk was filled to the brim with her mother's belongings. Everything from her childhood clothing to her wedding ring but Christina made a grab for her mother's journals first. Soon she was swept up by memories.

…...

* * *

"Higher Mommy Higher!," the two-year-old urged kicking her little legs.

"Okay, hang on," Alissa laughed before pulling the swing as far back as she possibly could.

"Whee," Christina laughed as her mother released the wooden swing.

Alissa laughed too and scooped her daughter up as soon as the swing slowed to a halt. With Christina secure in her arms she flew home in order to start dinner.

…...

* * *

Christina ran to her mother in tears. Why was everyone so mean to her? She didn't mean to be a 'bad' girl like everyone said she was. Her knee was bleeding from being tripped by Sparrow on her way out the door. Alissa picked her daughter up and carried the red-faced four-year-old into the house. She sat down in the rocking and asked Christina what happened.

"They-they said I was bad. I don't wanna be bad Mommy,"

"No, you aren't bad Christina you're my good girl. You've always been a good girl,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise,"

…...

* * *

Christina put the journals to the side and kept digging. Imagine her surprise when she found her mother's legacy dress. Legacy clothes like their namesake were hand-me-downs each child wore on Legacy day. Of course, with each generation, things were added or taken away. Christina shuddered as she looked at the ankle-length satin dress. She had very nearly had to wear this. The dress was a dark-green with black frog themed patterns. She folded it and kept looking through her mother's things. She found her mother's dresses next. She always liked her mother's clothing. In contrast to the legacy gown, Alissa's clothes were pastels and girly prints. Christina found her favorite of her mother's dresses. A rose-print dress with ribbon hem.

Christina hung the dress in her closet along with some others. She put the rest back in the trunk, using an old tee-shirt to wrap the box that contained her mother's wedding ring. Once that was done she slid the trunk into her closet. That was enough for today. Anymore trips down memory-lane and she would burst into tears all over again. She did not need any more pity.

…...

* * *

"Like, what do you mean you guys aren't coming with us?" Shaggy questioned.

"We would love to but we've been accepted to Blair Academy. Remember when we all applied last fall?" Daphne asked her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I didn't get in," Shaggy grumbled.

"Maybe you can try next semester?" Fred encouraged.

Probably not. Shaggy had a feeling there was underlying discrimination at play. Fred was accepted because of his athleticism. Velma because of her brains. Daphne because she was from the upper-class meanwhile, Shaggy was just well, Shaggy. It didn't matter to the admissions board if he'd led the track team to victory or that he was the top gymnast. Heck, it didn't even matter that he was a retired race car driver or the top art student. Nope. Because all they saw was what the media made him out to be. The slacker of Mystery Incorporated who was only good for being bait. Shaggy just couldn't believe that. He just couldn't believe what had occurred. He left dejectedly pondering what he was going to do now. He had signed up to be on the transfer to Monster High because he thought the others were going to do so as well but now, now he was the only kid at Crystal Cove High to do it.

He was going to be alone. All alone.

…...

* * *

Two weeks later,

The transfer had happened. Shaggy wandered the halls nervously. Monsters and humans alike were pointing and whispering. He missed his friends. He needed his friends. He'd done this for them and they weren't even there. He was getting frustrated. He kept spinning in very large circles and most were too busy to help him. Eventually, he gave up and slumped against a row of lockers. Begrudgingly he looked over his schedule again. He had a free period. So, he remained where he was when the hallway started to clear. Once the halls were void of all other students he got up and started to wander again. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"My bad," the two said in unison.

Shaggy took a step back. The girl he collided with remained in place with a small smile. She looked human with the exception of the fangs which exposed her as a vampire. However, unlike the vampires, he'd had run-ins with that day she seemed nice. She was dressed in a long-sleeved purple dress with jean leggings tucked into her matching purple boots.

"I'm like, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"It's okay I was distracted,"

"My name's Shaggy what's yours?"

"Christina,"


	3. Chapter 3

Queen castle was large and cold and scary. That's what ten-year-old Christina thought. However, Raven's room was warm and cheery. Christina's mother had dropped her off a little over an hour ago and now, she and Raven were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Christina truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to sneak into the kitchen and um-"

"Ha, you can't think of anything!"

"I dare you to take the ice cream!"

"Oh, okay fine!"

Christina pulled her purple fleece sweater over her head and left the room using the shadows to her advantage. Along her way to the kitchen, Christina thought of the trouble she would be in. this thought made her blood freeze. No, she didn't want to get in trouble! Turning on her heel she ran back to her bestie's room. When she got there she found Raven waiting with two ice cream sandwiches.

"You tricked me!"

"How else was I supposed to surprise you?"

"By telling me to close my eyes?"

"Here,"

…...

* * *

"What's that?"

Christina looked up with a start to see Draculaura standing before her.

"My old journal"

"May I see?"

"N-no it-it's private, sorry"

"That's okay," Draculaura responded in her usually bubbly tone.

"So, what did you want?" Christina questioned quietly as her eyes drifted back to her journal with the bedazzled butterflies.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the mall?"

"No thanks,"

Draculaura's shoulders slumped and she retreated from the room quietly closing the door behind her. Not wanting to be disturbed again Christina crawled into her over-sized closet and curled up behind a rack of her mother's dresses. They still smelt like her mother, they smelt like home. She put the journal away and dragged her brown messenger bag over. She fumbled around before finding her sketchbook. The spiral-bound sketchbook felt like a heavyweight in Christina's hands. Sometimes it was hard to open because every drawing made her want to endlessly bawl like a child. No matter how hard it was, however, she still opened it. Hastily, she flipped through it passing pictures of her mother, Cerise, and Raven until she stopped at a picture of Twyla.

The Boogeyman's daughter was quickly becoming a close friend as was Howleen. They were both quiet and understanding of her privacy.

Then there was Shaggy. He was nice and he needed a friend. Of course, the looks the other monsters and humans gave them was unsettling and scary. Especially the look Drew would give them. The mere thought of Drew made Christina grind her teeth in aggravation. He was so very annoying, entitled and rude. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Thankfully, Duncan and Clawdeen scared him off every time he so much as glanced in Christina's direction.

The young hybrid sighed leaning her head against the wall. Her life had become an unpredictable roller costar with no way to stop. There were ups and downs and many, many loops she had to endure. She wasn't okay. She might never be okay but her facade prevented people from knowing. It prevented people from seeing the broken girl she was. Letting people know how she really felt was twice as scary as you'd think. She didn't want to let people in lest she would be hurt again. Hurt was not an option. Hurt was a wicked curse she was forced to suffer through.

Hiding was good. Hiding was safe. Staying hidden away in her room was a safety net. A good thing. In her room, she didn't have to be fake. She didn't have to cover up her feelings.

…...

* * *

Hours passed and Christina didn't move. She didn't want to movie.

"Christina, can you come down here please?"

Finally, she left her room. Not because she wanted to but because her Uncle Dracula asked her to. He hardly asked her to come out of her room so it must have been important. Slowly she walked downstairs and found her uncle in the entryway.

"Yes?"

"I think you need to get outside. Staying inside all the time isn't good for you. Why don't you take Fluffy and Thunder for a walk?"

"Okay," Christina replied in her usual quiet way.

Why her uncle would make her go outside befuddled Christina. She didn't know her way around very well yet so what was going to happen if she got lost? Of course, he had already provided her with a cell phone better equipped for this world but Christina found herself reaching for her Mirriorphone more than her ICoffin. They functioned the same way yes but Christina was more used to the Ever After way of things. It was evident too. All her clothes were lightly colored, flower-printed,princess-approved Ever After High standard clothing whereas her Monster High classmates wore darker, edgy clothing.

Oh, well.

Christina soon found herself in a nearby park where she was surprised to discover Shaggy sitting all by himself under an oak tree. He seemed disheartened and in need of company. As she neared him she saw that a dog was with him. He had mentioned having a dog this must've been Scooby.

"Hi, Shaggy,"

"Christina, like, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well, I really didn't plan on being here. My uncle says I spend too much time inside,"

"I've been there," Shaggy chuckled.

"Ahem," Scooby coughed as discretely as he could.

"Like, Scooby this is Christina," Shaggy explained while giving his best buddy a scratch behind the ears.

"It's nice to finally meet you Scooby," Christina laughed as Scooby circled her making sure she was safe to be around Shaggy.

"Nice to meet you too Christina,"

While Shaggy and Christina talked Fluffy and Thunder curled up under the tree and went to sleep.

"So, you don't get out much?" Shaggy questioned.

"No, I don't know my way around,"

While Christina talked Shaggy noticed she kept wringing her hands. He had noticed that she always wrung her hands. It was a nervous tick of hers.

"Christina, what's the matter?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing,"

"Something is wrong,"

"How do you know? Are you a mind reader?"

"No, but I am a detective of sorts,"

"Oh"

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's a long, long story,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm uh, different"

"Everyone's different Christina,"

"Not like me,"

"I don't follow,"

Christina looked around nervously before grabbing Shaggy by the arm and pulled him into the nearby trees. At first, this raised alarm bells until Christina dropped his arm and dropped her jacket. Shaggy was astounded by what he saw next. Christina had wings. Fairy wings. This was not normal. Shaggy had never, ever heard of.

"How is this possible?" Shaggy sputtered.

"Well, if you come back to my home with me I'll tell you how,"

"Why can't we talk about it here?"

"because I'll start crying and I don't want to cry in public,"

"Oh, I see,"

…...

* * *

Once back at the castle, Christina dropped her jacket and hung it up on her door. Shaggy looked around at the very barren bedroom while Scooby sniffed around. Christina then dropped onto the fuzzy, purple rug that Draculaura had bought her. Shaggy followed suit and soon, Christina found herself explaining her heritage.

"You know there are other hybrids at school right?" Shaggy asked after Christina had finished.

"Yes, but they aren't like me. They aren't the foreigners in a completely different world.," Christina stressed, tears threatening to spill.

Shaggy had to think fast. He needed to distract Christina so that Dracula didn't think he had done something to her. If he thought that then there was no telling what he would do to him.

"Please don't cry like, please don't or your uncle will like, end me," Shaggy pleaded helplessly.

Christina took a sharp breath wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine,"

"Like, how about you and I get outta here and I can show you around and fill you in on things because I don't know about you but Draculaura talks somewhat fast,"

"She does. I'd like to go,"

"Come on,"

* * *

 **Please leave a review for me! In other news, I'm really happy because *inhales* I FINALLY HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT. You can find it here:**

 **/Liberty06603731**


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula was fine with Christina going with Shaggy as long as it got her out and further adjusted to this world. Shaggy decided taking her to the human parts of town first would help the most since she'd hung around many humans in her old home. So, he took her to the places that were more accepting of their monster neboirs. Christina seemed very interested in all she saw.

"You know Christina you remind me of a Disney character," Shaggy laughed but when he saw Christina's confused look he realized that she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Okay, Like, we're going to the movie store,"

Shaggy then explained to Christina what Disney was and how he knew about it as they shopped.

"I think you'll like it,"

"We'll see,"

Twenty-two minutes and a basket full of Disney's best work later Christina and Shaggy left the movie store and moved on to the art store. Which was followed by a trip to the local art gallery and then to the movie theater. A full three hours later Shaggy dropped Christina off at home where Draculaura wanted to know everything. Christina, being her quiet self only spared a few sentences before heading to her room to put her new things away.

When she had put everything else away, Christina grabbed the portable DVD player and put in one of the movies at random. Shaggy had a point in saying that she reminded him of a Disney character. After a while, Christina put the movies away. Just in time for Draculaura to tell her that it was dinner time. Dinner was spent listening to Draculaura chatter about her trip to the mall with her friends. Draculaura talked so fast that Christina only caught a few words.

"Christina, why don't you tell us about your day?" Draculaura said suddenly.

It took Christina a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I went to the movie store and the art store and we went to the movie theater."

"What did you see?"

"Wonder Woman,"

"That sounds like a good movie,"

"It was,"

Needless to say, Dracula was pleased that Christina was starting to talk in more than three words. Eventually, though Christina quieted down once again and after she finished her meal she went back to her room. Upon entering her room she was greeted by her pets. A few sloppy kisses later Christina pushed them away. Going to her trunks she began searching for the binder that contained her mother's letters to her. Upon finding it she hugged it close before setting on her bed while she prepared for bed.

After she had gotten ready she climbed into bed snuggling into the lavender covers. She retrieved the binder and flipped it open.

 _Dear Christina._

 _It seems only yesterday that I was sending you off to Nursery Rhyme school. Even though it didn't go as well as I would've liked you continued to prosper. I'm so proud you've come this far but always remember despite what people tell you-you do have a choice when it comes to the matter of destiny. You are my brave, independent daughter and you don't have to succumb to what society dictates, I just know that someday you'll be able to go out and do what you want to do and NOT what someone wants you to. Remember Christina you are not just some fairies daughter. You are my daughter._

 _I know it's only been two weeks but I miss you so much. The house is so quiet and lifeless without you. It seems like only yesterday you were running around at top speed, unable to sit still for more than three seconds. Oh, how time has flown. Believe me, I didn't want these days to come but somehow they've snuck up on the both of us haven't they?_

 _In this box, you'll find a new sketchbook as well as pencils and paints. I thought it'd be a nice way for you to de-stress after a day of classes. Do your best sweetheart. I miss you already._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Alissa._

… _..._

* * *

Christina shut the binder. Apparently, her mother had done the same thing as her. Alissa had preserved ever letter Christina sent home. It made Christina smile to see her mother had cared so much.

After putting the binder on her nightstand she turned off the lights and laid down to sleep. The only negative thing about being alone was that she now had no distractions from her overwhelming thoughts. She would not cry. She would not crumble. She would not lose it. Twenty minutes of biting her tongue and she was about to crack. Oh, it was terribly difficult. So, when her phone dinged with a text message she quickly grabbed it.

 **Hey, Christina, it's Clawdeen. Just letting you know they canceled school for tomorrow.**

Oh great. There would be nothing to distract herself. How would she survive?

…...

* * *

The next day.

Christina laid completely still. Covered in blankets and pillows clutching an old teddy bear. Desperate to block out the sunshine. She did not want to get up because getting up would mean a day of pretending her world wasn't a completely broken, twisted mangled mess. She couldn't do it. She just could not do it. Pretending wasn't easy. So, she wouldn't get up. She would stay hidden away from the world then and only then was she safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read my ending author note for a mind-blowing surprise**

* * *

Christina hardly moved hen her door creaked open.

"Okay, THAT'S IT"

Christina shot up from bed to see Draculaura wearing a swimsuit.

"What?"

"Put these on," the pink vampire demanded shoving a swimsuit and wrap at Christina.

"But why?'

"Oh, just do it! _Please,"_

Christina hurriedly did as she was told despite not wanting to do anything other than lay around and cry her eyes out. When she came out of her bathroom all dressed and cleaned up Draculaura grabbed her arm and pulled her to her already loaded car. It was surprising to Christina how strong Draculaura actually was given her petite stature.

"Draculaura where are you taking me?" Christina asked once they were on the road.

"No school means 'all-fun', cousin of mine!", the perky vampire giggled. "We're meeting all our friends at Gloom Beach! Then from there, we're all going to the movies tonight!"

"But, 'Laura...! "

"No 'buts', missy! I am NOT going to let you just mope around on a day like this!", the petite vampire said firmly.

Then she smirked, "Besides, Shaggy will be there."

"Why does that matter?" Christina asked in bewilderment.

"One. He's like one of the only people you're really okay with. Two. You'll have someone to talk to since you can barely utter three sentences around my friends. Three. You have a crush on him,"

"I do not,"

"Do too,"

"Ha, pigs would fly,"

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged,"

"Stop," Christina ordered quietly.

Draculaura dropped the subject just because they were there. Once she'd parked, Clawd raced over to unload the car while the two girls got out. One quick scan of the area showed where the group was. Cleo was sunbathing. Clawdeen and Duncan were swimming. Gil and Lagoona were surfing and Frankie and Kenny were watching nearby. Shaggy and Scooby were playing Frisbee not very far from where Christina was. She smiled weakly at them once they'd noticed her. She slowly walked down the sandy hills to meet them at the bottom.

"Like, Draculaura dragged you here I take it?"

"Yeah," Christina responded quietly.

"Clawdeen said she might,"

"I didn't even want to leave my bed,"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"That's okay,"

"You want to play with us?" Scooby offered.

"No, but I'll watch,"

"Okay,"

Christina settled into a beach chair and watched Shaggy and Scooby as they played their game. Unbeknownst to the young hybrid some of Draculaura's friends were watching her curiously. It was true that Christina didn't say much. They had tried to get her talking but it seemed useless. For some odd reason, she only talked with Shaggy, Scooby, Twyla, and Howleen.

"I did not drag her out of her room so she could just sit and watch," Draculaura huffed.

"I think I can help," Deuce announced as he finally arrived.

"How?" Clawdeen questioned.

"With these," Deuce explained showing off the balloons he had brought with him.

"Water balloons? Really, Deuce?" Cleo questioned lifting her sunglasses to give her boyfriend a questioning glance.

"Oh, relax Cleo this will be fun," he reassured his girlfriend.

"Whatever,"

"I'll help you fill them," Duncan offered.

"Thanks,"

…...

* * *

Christina yelped in surprise when something cold and wet exploded against her back. Spinning around she found Clawdeen shooting her an innocent smile while Duncan tossed another water balloon her way. This time she dodged which meant it hit Shaggy instead. Duncan laughed as Shaggy sputtered water. He wasn't laughing for very long, however, when a water balloon nailed him in the back. He turned in bewilderment to see Christina and Scooby loaded with water balloons which they were happily tossing his direction. Scooby accidentally misfired one causing it to hit Clawdeen instead. Duncan laughed at this causing Clawdeen to slap him on the arm.

It soon broke out into an all-out fight with both water Balloons and water guns. Shaggy and Scooby used their sand castle skills to build a fortress in which to hide. Christina joined them wielding a water gun which she surprisingly used well. Draculaura was happy to see Christina unwinding for once. Bringing her along was clearly what had to be done. Draculaura couldn't take seeing her cousin so down all the time.

…...

* * *

By the time that lunch rolled around, Christina seemed much more at ease. She was laughing and smiling and seemed to be really enjoying herself despite being soaked head to toe in water (Shaggy had thought it'd be hilarious so, to dump water on her) so, when the group headed into Big KamehaMayhem's for lunch Christina took the opportunity to slip into the restroom so she could wring her beach wrap out.

She never saw Toralei.

…...

* * *

Later on, after everyone had eaten.

"Well, well, well, would you look what we have here? Monsters,"

The group turned to find the entire New Salem football team and their girlfriends'. Christina watched nervously as the group tried to pick a fight. Soon enough, the owners ordered them all outside. There was going to be a fight. Christina had to tell herself not to shake but it was so hard not to.

"Pssst! This way!",

Christina turned to find that it was Drew who had grabbed her hand. Currently, he was glaring at her for some odd reason his already red eyes even darker. Christina just crossed her arms defiantly and mentally reminded herself not to use her magic to send Drew flying to space.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Princess,"

Christina scoffed.

"So, how about you and I get outta here?"

"Nope,"

"Come on, Princess," Drew said grabbing Christina by her shoulders "You'll love it,"

"L-l-l-like l-let her g-g-go, D-Drew!",

Drew turned with a possessive snarl to see Shaggy and Scooby shaking before him.

"And who's gonna make me, Normie?", the arrogant vampire sneered. "You?!"

L-like, Yeah! M-m-me!", Shaggy stammered, forcing himself to stop quivering.

"You and what army?!", Drew laughed maliciously sure he could take down the human and the annoying dog.

"How about THIS one!", Kenny said as he and Frankie arrived, Frankie's fingers sparking with electricity. Then Gil and Lagoona step up beside them, followed by Clawd and Draculaura, Howleen and Romulus, Abby and Heath, Cleo and Deuce, and finally Duncan and Clawdeen. Drew's eyes widen in fear as Duncan stepped toward him with flames in his mouth, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against a nearby dumpster.

"Didn't we already have this conversation, Drew?", Duncan growled. "Christina obviously DOES NOT LIKE YOU! This is your LAST warning! Try to force yourself on her again...and I'll do a lot worse than 'take out the trash'!"

With that Duncan single-handedly threw Drew into the dumpster before bending a piece of metal over it securing it shut in the process.

"He should be able to force his way out in about an hour, two tops", Duncan smirked, brushing his hands together.

"L-like thanks, guys", Shaggy said, with an "Uh-huh", from Scooby. "Like, I thought those guys were gonna force a fight back there, that's why I followed Christina."

"The normie and monster cops showed up and broke things up before it could even start", Clawd said.

"It was very brave of you to stand up to Drew alone, Shaggy", Draculaura said with a knowing grin, and gently elbowed Christina with a wink.

It was indeed very, very brave of Shaggy to do so. Christina looked at her human friend in wonder. No one had ever done anything so courageous for her before. No one. Because when you have a reputation of being a dark fairy's daughter, a villain kid, prince's do not trip over each other to come to your aid. However, Shaggy, Shaggy had come to her aid despite the disadvantages. Despite the danger.

Shaggy had stepped up to save her.

…...

* * *

That following Wednesday.

"Like, so you liked the movie?" Shaggy asked Christina while Scooby slept nearby.

"Yeah, you have no idea how relateable Mal actually is,"

"My sister suggested it,"

"She has good taste,"

Shaggy had to take his leave shortly afterward in order to be home before dinner. On his way back to the house his phone showed an incoming video chat. He Was plenty happy to see his friends. Blair Academy was a boarding school three hours away so Shaggy hadn't seen much of his friends as of late. They each took their time telling Shaggy and Scooby about how incredibly awesome the school was. There was apparently a spa, a humongous library, state of the art computer lab, a stellar science lab, two indoor swimming pools and a professional kitchen.

"You did apply for next semester, right Shag?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Like, no, no I didn't," Shaggy admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You will won't you?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Daphne cried completely taken by surprise.

"Like, I don't think that school is really for me guys,"

"Why? Have you seen their track team?"

"Yes, Daphne,"

"Then how could you not want to go?"

"Because it doesn't really suit me,"

"And Monster High does?"

"Yes, actually. It's a pretty cool school,"

"How's it going there?" Fred asked taking the phone back from his confused girlfriend.

"Really great actually,"

"You and Scoob aren't alone are you?"

"No, we've made friends,"

"That's awesome Shaggy. We'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

...

* * *

Christina laid on her bed staring holes into her canopy. She did not want to cry again but it seemed every thought of Ever After brought tear-shed. She missed her friends. What were Cerise and Raven up to? What about Maddie or Ceder? She missed them more than anyone realized.

"Christina, you've got another letter," Draculaura said as she opened the door to Christina's room waving the letter.

"Let me see!" Christina cried as she stood from the bed.

"Here, dinner in five minutes by the way,"

"Thanks,"

 _Christina._

 _Glad to hear you're adjusting. I know that it's hard and confusing believe me I feel that way sometimes you know where destiny is concerned. I really miss you all of us do. I miss our sleepovers and our movie nights. Remember our trips to see Maddie at the tea shop. Or how she could make you laugh when you were so angry your wings were on fire? Anyway, I miss you and I hope I'll get a chance to visit soon._

 _Raven._

Christina really missed Raven and the others. No one could ever take their place.

…...

* * *

The next day as Christina was putting her textbooks away someone slammed her locker shut narrowly missing her fingers. Christina jumped back startled only to see Toralei. There was something unpleasant about the werecat who circled Christina causing her to shrink away.

"You know, I was wondering where you came from. You just dropped from the sky and acted clueless to things everyone knows about and now I know why."

"W-what?"

"You're a Freak. Once everyone finds about what you really are they'll turn tail and run and you'll have no choice but to go back to where you came from,"

Toralei Pushed Christina down and sauntered away leaving a crying, confused and scared girl behind.

* * *

 **Okay, first things first,** **Big KamehaMayhem's is not my creation it rightfully belongs to**  
 **DRAGONDAVE45 and was used with their permission. Secondly, I have to thank them for helping me again. I swear updates would be few and far between without their help. so, anyway, please leave a review for me and let me know what you think and now I'll tell you a secret. When I first created Drew he wasn't a villain! He was Christina's Disney-loving Prank-pulling Movie-watching best friend.**

 **Isn't it shocking? What do you guys think about that?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy had to laugh at Dracula's insistence that he broaden Christina's movie selection. He ordered that he find "a show that people her age might watch". So, he'd browsed Netflix and Hulu for something before consulting Sugie on the matter.

"Why don't you find her musicals that aren't Disney-related?"

"I think the music is the problem. Like, it drives Dracula nuts apparently,"

"Well, show her some different ones anyway. Also, she seems to like stories about your mysteries so find a crime drama or something,"

"And expose her to things like murder? Like, have you lost your mind?"

"Start with something easy,"

"Like what?"

"Riverdale."

"Okay, fine,"

…...

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Toralei had started picking on Christina and it was steadily getting worse. Toralei only messed with Christina when no one was around to witness it and it was causing Christina even greater emotional distress. Currently, Christina was trapped in a dark locker with no one to rescue her. They didn't even know she was there. It was far to small for her to move, she didn't have her ICoffin with her because Toralei had taken it. And she wouldn't risk using her magic to get herself out so, she was stuck. Christina closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away but to no avail. She bitterly laughed when she recalled Disney Princesses singing songs right before they were rescued. Why couldn't that be the case here?

" _No one's coming to rescue you, Freak,"_ Toralei had said.

And yet, Christina found herself singing quietly to herself.

 _That's not my name!_

 _Doesn't anybody ever get it right,_  
 _Christina,_  
 _When'll they remember I am Christina Dracula?_  
 _Christina,_  
 _Is it any harder_ so _say then;_  
 _total spastic, and weirdo and dumb freak_

 _Doesn't anybody think that I can hear?_  
 _I hear!_  
 _'_ Specially _when I've got them screaming in my ear,_  
 _I hear!_  
 _Every day they mock me and push me around,_  
 _'Til I drop_  
 _If I had a wish, Gosh, I wish they'd stop_

 _Sometimes their hatred is out of control,_  
Gosh _, how they hurt me._  
 _Since when is suffering is good for the soul,_  
 _Oh, they hurt me_  
 _And if I could, I'd bring them all,_  
 _Down to their knees!_  
 _I'd make them sorry forever for teasing Christina_  
 _Christina, Christina!_

 _I will not cry,_  
 _I am okay,_  
 _I try so hard to play their way._  
 _Why do they find it so hard to say_  
 _Christina?_  
 _Why do they always treat me so bad,_  
 _They all know my name?_  
 _It's Christina!_  
 _I don't know why they all get so mad,_  
 _It's always the same!_

 _What's going on deep in me,_  
 _All of these feelings suddenly?_  
 _If I am changing, will I still be;_  
 _Christina?_  
 _Or what if I am somebody new?_  
 _Imagine, the things I might do!_

 _I might take a chance,_  
 _I've always wondered how_  
 _Or maybe I'll dance_  
 _And try hard to laugh more than I do now._

 _Finally, I'd hear that word,_  
 _Sounding so sweet!_  
 _Thousands of voices forever repeating: Christina,_  
 _Christina, Christina!_

 _I am the sound of distant thunder,_  
 _That_ color _, that flame!_  
 _I'm Christina!_  
 _I am a song of endless wonder,_  
 _That no one will claim._  
 _But someday, oh my, someday!_  
 _Someone will know my name!_

Christina counted as pure coincidence that Shaggy found her just then along with Draculaura. Christina was soon free from the locker and clinging to Shaggy for support since her legs had turned into jello.

"What happened?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't want to speak of it," Christina growled out, eyes burning with intense anger to the point they were red instead of brown.

"You need to-" Draculaura started only to be cut off by Christina.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Draculaura was startled. No one had seen Christina get angry. Terribly upset and full of sadness and pain? Yes. Angry to the point of red eyes and extended fangs? No, this was a new thing. It startled Shaggy, Draculaura, and Scooby who fainted. When Christina realized this she took off, darting into the catacombs and not stopping until she ran into a wall. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned the wall into a hidden room which she took cover in.

Christina discarded her jacket right before her wings burst into flames. Roaring black and purple with an intense heat that made Christina shudder. She had learned early on in life how to hide, how to keep all of her unpleasant emotions bottled up. Those emotions were only ever let out around her mother or Raven and Cerise who'd both had their share of magical outbursts.

Christina crumbled to the floor as the flames extinguished. She burst into molten hot tear that cascaded freely down her face and formed a puddle on the stone floor. All those times she'd choked it down, they were all for nothing. Christina curled in on herself as she sobbed and lamented her woes. Why was life so cruel to her?

 _I'm sorry_  
 _But I'm just a girl not usually the kind to show my heart to the world_  
 _I'm pretty good at keeping it together_  
 _I hold my composure for worse or for better_  
 _So I apologize_  
 _If you don't like what you see_  
 _But sometimes my emotions get the best of me_  
 _And falling apart is as human as it gets_  
 _You can't hide it, you can't fight what the truth is_

 _You can pretty lie_  
 _And say it's okay_  
 _You can pretty smile_  
 _And just walk away_  
 _Pretty much fake your way through anything_  
 _But you can't cry pretty_

 _Oh no, you can't dress it up in lace or rhinestones_  
 _Don't matter if you're in a crowd or home all alone_  
 _Yeah, it's all the same when you're looking in the mirror_  
 _A picture of pain_  
 _So let it flow like a river_

 _You can pretty lie_  
 _And say it's okay_  
 _You can pretty smile_  
 _And just walk away_  
 _Pretty much fake your way through anything_  
 _But you can't cry pretty_

 _You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks_  
 _When all your mascara is going to waste_  
 _When things get ugly you just gotta face_  
 _That you can't cry pretty_  
 _Oh, no, you can't..._

 _You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks_  
 _When all your mascara is going to waste_  
 _When things get ugly you just gotta face_  
 _That you can't cry pretty..._  
 _No, you can't cry_  
 _No, you can't cry_  
 _No no no..._  
 _You can't cry_  
 _You can't cry pretty_

 _No, you can't cry pretty..._

Her friends would probably run away now just like Toralei had said they would. She would be alone again, all alone with no one to talk to.

She was alone.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. How did an altered version of the song Carrie and Carrie Underwood's Cry Pretty end up in this chapter? Truthfully, it just kind of happened and I just went with it. Oh, well, I thought it fit well with the chapter. Maybe Christina is more like a Disney Princess than she would care to admit. Now, I ask: What do you think will happen next? Remember to Review and let me know your thoughts because it makes my day.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be sure to read my ending author note for some surprises and important questions.**

* * *

Christina laid on the floor drowning in her tears, too afraid to leave the little room she had created. She wanted her mother's advice, the hugs of reassurance that she would be okay but she could no longer have either of these things and it pained her.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Draculaura went to their next class disheartened. They hadn't meant to upset her, they really hadn't. After she had run off they tried to track her down but they couldn't find her. Shaggy was already thinking of something to say while Draculaura frantically texted her. Christina never responded to Draculaura's texts which worried Draculaura. Had something happened to Christina? Had she gotten hurt somehow? Was she in trouble? Did she need help? Or maybe she was purposely ignoring her. What had happened?

Shaggy was just as stressed about the matter as Draculaura was. While Draculaura continued to frantically text Christina, Shaggy was trying to think of a place she might have hidden. That's when it dawned on him. Christina must've been hiding in the catacombs below the school. A plan started to form in Shaggy's head. He was going to find Christina himself and then he'd apologize. Then after school, he would take her somewhere fun so that she would get more exposure to the world and then maybe they could talk about what happened. Maybe.

So, when the bell rang again he dashed off to find Operetta since she practically lived in the catacombs and could safely guide him through them. Soon, she was leading him and Scooby down, down, down into the depths. This place made Shaggy shudder but he kept putting one foot in front of the other for Christina's sake. No matter how unsettling the catacombs were Christina was here somewhere hiding. What they didn't notice was that she was hiding in plain sight.

As he passed by the secret entrance to the room Christina grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him inside. Shaggy choked down his scream when he saw that it was Christina. Her eyes were still full of tears. Christina released him and sunk back down to the floor hiccuping sobs still. Shaggy dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her close.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"Christina, it's alright I promise it's okay,"

"I-I didn't m-m-mean to s=scare you,"

"I'm not mad at you I swear,"

"I didn't m-m-mean to g-g-get angry,"

"It's okay to be angry. Everyone gets angry,"

"I-it's b-b-bad when I get angry,"

"Christina, take a deep breath,"

Christina complied but she ended up choking on sobs. Shaggy, iin response to this only pulled her closer and relied on his memories of getting upset when he was younger. What did his mother always do?

Christina cried and cried and cried. Soaking Shaggy's shirt with steaming hot tears. Shaggy realized that whatever his mother did wouldn't apply to this situation so he'd have to wing it.

"Christina, look at me,"

she didn't.

Hesitantly, Shaggy lifted her head from his shoulder. Her eyes were full of unshed tears that were threatening to spill.

"No matter what you say, no matter what you did or will do. I am not nor, will I ever be angry at you for anything,"

Christina choked out a cry and Shaggy pulled her to her feet.

"I think it'd be best if we went home for the day,"

"Home,"

"Yes, I can get my parents to sign off on it and we'll call your uncle-"

"We can't,"

"Like, why not?"

"She took my phone,"

"Who?"

" Toralei"

"Did-did she shove you in the locker?" Shaggy asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"She-she knows my secret and she calls me a freak,"

Shaggy's insides twisted with rage but he refused to let it show.

Instead, he picked up the white denim jacket that'd been discarded and comfortingly placed it over Christina's shoulders.

"Like, I'll text Duncan and he'll get your phone back okay?"

"Okay,"

"Like, then we can go,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Toralei was startled when Duncan and Clawdeen cornered her.

"Can I help you?"

"Give us Christina's phone," Clawdeen growled.

"I don't understand,"

"Give us Christina's phone," Duncan repeated smoking pouring from his mouth.

"Christina who?"

Clawdeen had had enough and dialed Christina's number. She was about ready to rip Toralei into pieces when she heard the telltale notes of a Disney song. Duncan ripped the door open and snatched Christina's phone from Toralei's locker.

"I can explain that-"

"Save it,"

Duncan passed the phone to Clawdeen while he pinned Toralei against the lockers.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN,"

"Yes Sir,"

Duncan and Clawdeen stormed off leaving Toralei scoffing.

" _I don't turn the other cheek  
For some pathetic freak  
Christina Dracula's got a lot to regret"_

…...

* * *

Christina was silent during the ride to town. In her hands, she held a thick binder that Shaggy hadn't seen before. He was curious. This wasn't something for school.

"Like, what's that Christina?"

"It has my mother's letters in it,"

"Letters?"

"Ever After High was a boarding school far away from home. Mom would call and video chat with me but she loved to write me letters because she said when she went to school no one really sent her anything so she wanted to do that for me. She sent me letters and care packages, pictures, and presents. There was no better day at school than when those arrived,"

"Did you keep all of them?"

"Every single one. I wrote her back and she kept all of mine too,"

"If I had gone to a boarding school like, I don't think my parents would have that kind of commitment like your mother did,"

"I think they would,"

"My sister might but I don't know about my parents,"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Like, they're busy people and besides I think that sometimes I disappoint them,"

"What? Now, why in the worlds would you think that?"

"My dad's the chief of police and my mother is a businesswoman meanwhile I'm a coward mystery solver who's only accomplishments are winning food-related contests and events,"

"Well, I think you're great. And I don't ever want to hear you sell yourself short. My mother always said that Destiny is not as set in stone as one may think. We can write our own stories and shape our own legacies if we only are willing to try,"

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman,"

"Raven always said she was,"

"I agree with her,"

"Me too,"

…...

* * *

 **Okay, end of the chapter. When Christina said worlds instead of world that was completely intentional since she comes from a different world. I thought it was fitting. The line:**

" _I don't turn the other cheek  
For some pathetic freak  
Christina Dracula's got a lot to regret"_

 **Is an altered lyric from the song A Night We'll Never Forget also from Carrie. Now here's the kicker. I've actually never seen Carrie or read the book. I know what it's about and what happens but the closest I've ever gotten to seeing it was a special episode of Riverdale. I wonder why Christina likes that show so much LOL Now here's another surprise for you. Christina was originally supposed to have a brother. He was older than her and they had the same dynamic as Carly and Spencer from the show ICarly. He never actually had a name though. I could never think of one I liked. What do you think his name would have been?**

 **I have an important question for you.**

 **If I were to write a story using the original concept I had for Drew would you want me to post it?**

 **Please review and I'm excited to see your answers.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Shaggy returned home later he found his parents waiting for him on the couch in the living room. His mother held a thick packet which she presented to him when he sat down.

"Shaggy we got you into Blair Academy. You start in two weeks,"

Shaggy didn't usually talk back but he put his foot down.

"Mom, Dad, I appreciate this but I won't be leaving Monster High,"

"Shaggy this is for your own good-"

"Mom, you don't get it. Blair Academy isn't where I want to be. I want to stay at Monster High and I will,"

"Shaggy, this is in your best interest,"

"You aren't listening to me-"

"Shaggy, why would you want to stay there?"

"Because Christina's there. Mom, she's amazing. And, and she needs me and I need her! No matter what you do I'm not leaving Monster High!"

Shaggy then stormed out of the house slamming the door so hard it flew back open. Sugie came out of the kitchen at that moment with her arms crossed over her chest. She sat down across from her parents with the worst glare she could muster.

"Mom, you're doing the wrong thing-"

"Maggie,"

"Stacey, let her talk-" Sam interrupted.

:"Come with me," Sugie demanded quietly as she stood,

…...

* * *

Shaggy ran as fast as he could making a beeline for the park. He knew that Christina would be there taking her pets for a walk. Immense relief flooded him when he caught sight of Christina under a tree taking a rest. He bounded over to her red in the face and upset. He dropped beside her catching her by surprise. He was panting wildly and trying to slow his pounding heart rate.

"Shaggy what's the matter-"

"My, My parents want to send me away-"

"What?"

"They want to send me to the school and I don't want to go-"

Christina grabbed Shaggy by his forearms but he didn't stop babbling. He was far too upset to function. Christina needed him to calm down. She couldn't help him if he didn't calm down. She began rubbing circle into his arms while he continued to breathe heavily and talk incoherently Christina cupped his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. She brushed the hair from his face and repeatedly promised that they'd be okay. They would figure this out. She then offered him a water bottle and told him to take a drink.

"Breathe okay? You tell me all the time to breathe,"

"I'm trying-"

"I know,"

"They aren't listening to me-"

"I know,"

What the two didn't notice was that Shaggy's parents were watching from the nearby trail with astounded looks on their faces.

"That's Christina," Sugie explained calmly,

"She doesn't look like a normal vampire,"

"She isn't. She's Shaggy's friend, He's her lifeline,"

"Lifeline?"

"It's not my place to explain it but by tearing them apart you're hurting Shaggy,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy was shaking and scared. He hadn't been like this in months. Not since the weekly mysteries and stopped. He hadn't had a reason to be scared. That was until now. He didn't want to go to a school filled to the brim with upscale snobby brats, baring his friends of course. Still, despite the fact that the rest of the gang was there he didn't want to go. He liked Monster High. Even though there were hundreds of monsters there with odd customs differing views in humans. He fit better with the friends he had made. Clawd and Deuce for example often picked him during games of basketball in P. E. Jackson was willing to help him when he became lost in his Dead languages class.

Then there was Christina. Kindhearted, earnest Christina who was always willing to listen. Who always wanted to hear stories about his mysteries. Christina who was always there. The ever-present voice of reason. How could his parents be so cruel as to tear him away from his friend? The friend he had a crush on, not that he would ever admit it.

Imagine their surprise when they caught sight of his parents and Sugie headed their way.

"Mom, Dad?" Shaggy choked out.

"Shaggy, we need to talk," Stacey said as she Sam and Sugie joined them on the grass.

Shaggy grasped Christina's hand inching closer to her in fear of what his parent's had to say.

"Don't send me away," Shaggy pleaded.

" _Please don't send her away"_

Christina's heart lurched and twisted in her chest. Raven had begged Headmaster Grim to let her stay uttering the nearly the same words. This was painful to watch. Would they send Shaggy away? They couldn't send him away! He was her friend! He was patient and kind. Oh, so very kind to her. He took her to the movies, to the mall, to try all kinds of food. She always had fun with him around. What was going to happen if they sent him away? Surely they wouldn't be that cruel.

"Shaggy-"

"Please, please don't,"

"Shaggy please-"

Stacy looked put out as Shaggy broke down again. She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when she saw Christina pull Shaggy into a tight embrace, wiping away his tears with her thumb.

"Breathe, Shaggy breathe," she whispered.

"I d-don't want to go,"

"I know Shaggy believe me I know,"

"I-I d-d-don't want to l-l-leave y-y-you,"

"Shh, Shaggy,"

Sugie jabbed her mother in the ribs when she failed to say something. However, Stacy was in too much shock to realize it so, Sam took over.

"Shaggy, you don't have to go,"

"I don't?"

"No,"

Stacy looked appalled at the idea.

"It's clear this is causing your anxiety to act up so, we won't make you go not now, not ever,"

"Promise?"

"We promise,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now, we'll go home and you can come when you're ready,"

"Okay,"

Sam pulled Sugie to her feet and started to lead her away. Stacy stayed glued to the grass. Shaggy didn't meet his mother's wide eyes. He screwed his eyes shut and buried his head into Christina's shoulder.

"Shaggy I only have-"

"What? His best interests in mind?" Christina cut in " You know the Headmaster of my old school said that but let me be the one to tell you that was a line he used. Can't you see you're upsetting him? You know, earlier today he told me he's worried he disappoints you? I know you've never met me and you must think I'm terribly rude but I think you're wrong,"

With that, Christina pulled Shaggy to his feet, whistled for her wolves and left Stacy sitting in the grass with a fish face.

…...

* * *

 **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Christina and Shaggy walked three laps around the park before Shaggy actually felt ready to go home. Christina walked him there entertaining him with tales of Ever After and the various hijinks that she and Cerise got into as children. Shaggy laughed finally feeling at ease. How on earth Christina was able to make him feel this way he couldn't tell. When they got to his house he begged her to come inside so he could properly meet his sister and his father.

"Like, I know Mom is off-putting but you'll like my dad and sister. And you can take your jacket off, they won't judge. Well, Sugie might have questions but she's just curious-"

"Okay, Shaggy okay. I'll come inside,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

So, they went inside. At the sound of a door opening, Scooby bounded out of the kitchen so he could greet them. The Great Dane slid to a stop in front of Shaggy and Christina. His eyes were so full of questions but he knew better than to voice them. Instead, he accepted a scratch behind the ears as a silent greeting from each of them before plodding over to the living room rug and flopping down on it. When Scooby didn't return to the kitchen with Shaggy in tow Sam and Sugie entered the living room in order to see what the hold up was. They stopped a little surprised to see Christina with Shaggy.

"Dad, Sugie this is my friend Christina," Shaggy said even though an explanation wasn't actually needed.

"Hello," Christina greeted kindly as Shaggy tugged on the sleeve of her white leather jacket silently insisting she take it off.

Christina extended her arm so that Shaggy could pull the jacket off which he did before hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

Sam and Sugie stood frozen with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Like, don't stare it makes her uneasy," Shaggy said when the two didn't pull themselves together.

The two shut their mouths glowing red in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Sugie managed to say.

"It's alright I understand,"

Of course, Sugie had known about Christina's differences but seeing the wings in person was very shocking.

Sugie jabbed her father in the ribs when he didn't speak. Gee, what was with her parents today?

"It's nice to properly meet you, Christina," Sam said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too sir,"

"And this is my sister," Shaggy said dragging Sugie closer.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sugie," Christina greeted warmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Christina,"

"Shall we move to the kitchen?" Sam offered.

"Like, count me in," Shaggy replied grabbing Christina by the arm and dragging her there in excitement.

They all sat down at the round oak table save for Shaggy who raided the fridge in search of food before sitting down with a pint of cookie dough ice cream. Sam shot his son a look that said "aren't you going to offer our guest something?" so, Shaggy backtracked and offered Christina his still unopened ice cream which she gladly accepted.

The four soon settled into an easygoing conversation about school and Shaggy and Christina's friendship. Christina felt at ease with Sam and Sugie who were warm and welcoming. Sam made her laugh with his cheesy jokes while Sugie told her stories of when Shaggy was younger which caused Shaggy to glow beet red and wish he could disappear but he would soon forget about that when Christina patted his arm and unintentionally sent his heart rocketing to outer space. Was it even possible to feel this strongly about a person?

"Well, I guess I don't matter now do I?"

The four turned to see Stacey leaning against the kitchen counter with an ice cold glare directed solely at Christina who shrank away suddenly feeling very cold almost like it was hailing indoors.

"I suppose I should take my leave," she muttered quietly rising from the table and fleeing from the kitchen before grabbing her jacket "Thank you for having me," she called softly before leaving the house.

"Mom, you scared her away," Shaggy declared crossing his arms with Sugie doing the same.

"Well, I wasn't about to have that rude girl in my house any longer,"

Shaggy was inwardly fuming again.

"Stacey," Sam began gently "There are things you don't understand,"

"Like what?"

"Christina's mother passed away at the start of the school year she was brutally murdered just like her father. She's an orphan from another world and our son is her best friend,"

"Still hasn't anyone taught that girl manners?"

"She wasn't meaning to be rude to you earlier Stacey she was just pointing out something you tend to overlook,"

"Which is?"

"Sending Shaggy away is a horrible decision I should have put my foot down when you even suggested it,"

Stacey walked away in a huff.

"I'll talk to her," Sam said following his wife to their bedroom.

"You know Shaggy I found a song that describes you and Christina to a tee," Sugie said breaking the icy silence that had descended upon the kitchen.

"Oh really? Let's hear it then,"

So, Sugie played it for her brother.

 _They don't cancel other plans_  
 _Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_  
 _They don't hear each others' names and forget to concentrate_  
 _Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_

 _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_  
 _Couldn't even tell you_ why, _they just felt like saying "hi"_  
 _Friends don't stand around playing with their keys_  
 _Finding reasons not to leave, trying to hide the chemistry_  
 _Drive a little too slow_  
 _Take_ the long _way home_  
 _Get a little too close_  
 _We do but, but friends don't_

 _They don't almost say "I love you"_  
 _When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_  
 _They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_  
 _And get chills with every accidental touch_

 _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_  
 _Couldn't even tell you_ why, _they just felt like saying "hi"_  
 _Friends don't stand around playing with their keys_  
 _Finding reasons not to leave, trying to hide the chemistry_  
 _Drive a little too slow_  
 _Take_ the long _way home_  
 _Get a little too close_  
 _We do but, but friends don't_

 _I keep telling myself this might be nothing_  
 _But one look in your eyes and god, there's something_  
 _You can lie to me and say you don't_  
 _But I know you do_  
 _And I love you, too_

 _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_  
 _Couldn't even tell you_ why, _they just felt like saying "hi"_  
 _Friends don't stand around playing with their keys_  
 _Finding reasons not to leave, trying to hide the chemistry_  
 _Drive a little too slow_  
 _Take_ the long _way home_  
 _Get a little too close_  
 _We do but, but friends don't..._  
 _Friends_ Don't

"See it fits you to a tee," Sugie gushed when the song had ended.

"Like, sure it does," Shaggy replied before heading to his room.

…...

* * *

When Christina returned home she was overjoyed to find a letter from Raven on her bed. Happily, she tore it open and eagerly read it.

 _Christina,_

 _I have the most exciting news to share with you. As you know Legacy Day has come and gone. I refused to sign and I didn't go, poof, like Headmaster Grim always said we would. Isn't it exciting? Also, by refusing to sign I unintentionally divided the students and started the "Rebel" movement. It turns out that we weren't the only ones who didn't want to sign. The movement seems to be growing. Right now the known Rebels are:_

 _C.A. Cupid_

 _Cedar Wood_

 _Cerise Hood_

 _Coral Witch_

 _Courtly Jester_

 _Darling Charming_

 _Ginger Breadhouse_

 _Hunter Huntsman_

 _Humphrey Dumpty_

 _Jillian Beanstalk_

 _Kitty Cheshire_

 _Madeline Hatter_

 _Melody Piper_

 _Nina Thumbell_

 _Poppy O'Hair_

 _Rosabella Beauty_

 _Sparrow Hood_

 _Tiny_

 _Isn't exciting? I cannot wait to hear from you._

 _Raven._

… _..._

* * *

 **Review it always makes me smile. Will Stacey ever change her mind about Christina? Will Shaggy ever admit he has feelings for Christina. What's going to happen when Shaggy's friends find out. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Shaggy was elated. The gang was coming for a visit. Maybe they would be able to meet Christina. Shaggy hoped so. Thanks to his mother, however, Shaggy wasn't sure that Christina would want to meet his friends. Stacey had made quite the negative impression. She and his father continued to argue about what was best for Shaggy. This led to him staying out of the house as much as he could. Often times Shaggy would join Christina at the park. They needed to stay together in order for there to be balance in his life. Yes, Christina was hurting, going through something he hadn't ever experienced before. However, she always made time for him. She heard him out, she listened when no one else would.

Currently, Christina was sitting beside him under the large oak tree in the middle of the park where they always sat. the wolves were chasing Scooby all over the sloping green hills of the park startling many as they sped past. Soon. They would tire out and drop to the ground rolling onto their backs and panting endlessly. For now, they gave Shaggy and Christina space to chat. Shaggy smiled softly when Christina turned her attention to a bird as it flew overhead. Christina saw the beauty and goodness in nearly everything and she would point it out to you quickly.

"Christina, would you tell me a story about your mother?" Shaggy asked quietly when the ran out of things to talk about.

Slowly, Christina was starting to open up more. She was able to talk about her mother without breaking down into tears which was a good sign. So, Shaggy would ask to hear stories. Christina would gladly tell.

…...

* * *

"Mommy, look the birdie landed on my finger," Christina squealed.

"That's great sweetheart," Alissa nodded looking up from the roses she was attending to.

Christina loved spending time in the garden with her mother. Alissa had maintained her garden for years. After she fulfilled her destiny she moved into a small house on the edge of the woods. She was content there with only Radu and Christina. After Radu's death Alissa through herself into gardening. Not that Christina understood this, she just loved the roses and the animals. Right now, Christina was petting the fluffy rabbit that had hopped into her lap. Eventually they would go inside and bake sugar cookies together. Time with her mother was the best time ever.

When they did go inside, Christina ran to her room before returning with her favorite ragdoll.

"Christina, do you want to make cookies now or after dinner?"

"Dinner,"

"Okay, then what would you like to do?"

"I dunno," she sighed with a small shrug.

Christina popped down on the warm red rug and twirled her doll around. Alissa joined her soon after with her sketchbook in hand. Alissa had an entire sketchbook filled with pictures of her daughter. Pictures of her in the park, playing in the garden, painting, even one of her fast asleep. It was clear to anyone how strong their bond was.

…...

* * *

"She had a sketchbook with pictures of you?" Shaggy questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Do you have it?"

"Right here," Christina replied as the book materialized in her hands.

The hardcover sketchbook was creased and crinkled with yellowed pages. Christina held it with a gently to her chest before slowly opening it. The first page had a note which read:

 _My daughter Christina is the light of my life. She's such a curious rambunctious little girl. Never one to shy away from adventure. I am dedicating this sketchbook to her. I hope to capture her best and even some of her worst moments. One day I'll present it to her. We'll look through it together and we'll laugh and cry, she'll question my sanity. So many great memories are to be kept in this book I hope that my efforts will be greatly appreciated._

 _This is for you my dearest Daughter._

 _Love you always._

 _Alissa._

Christina choked down her tears. She hadn't seen this note before. She hadn't at the heart to look at this book but now she was happy Shaggy brought it up. She scooted closer to Shaggy, spreading the book across their laps. The pictures alternated between color sketches and inked drawings. The first one they saw was of Christina playing on the swing in her front yard. Her hair was tied in bouncy pigtails and she wore a blue dress with muddy boots, Shaggy found it adorable because her right fang was missing yet she smiled for the world to see.

Christina flipped the page and her breath hitched when she saw the picture of her sleeping in the rose garden with a rabbit nestled into her elbow. Alissa had enchanted the roses to grow without thorns so Christina wouldn't be harmed.

"Was that rabbit yours?" Shaggy asked as he studied the picture.

"No, the animals came from the woods. They were always attracted to Mom. She was welcoming, always ready to help,"

"Like, she sounds great,"

"She was,"

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"The gang is coming for a visit this weekend and I really want to introduce you,"

"Okay,"

"We can all meet here at four on Saturday"

"Saturday,"

…...

* * *

When the shadows grew long and cast the park into twilight Christina walked with Shaggy back to his house.

"Like, can't you come in for a few minutes?" Shaggy begged lightly grasping Christina by her wrist.

"Shaggy your mother-"

"Like, she can deal with it, please come in?"

"I really don't want to intrude-"

"Please?" Shaggy begged with a whimper.

Christina hesitantly followed Shaggy inside the house. Sam was seated in the armchair reading the evening paper. Sugie was nearby doing homework and from the sounds of things, Stacey was working on making dinner. When she stepped out of the kitchen to greet her son her face lost all traces of the smile that had been there.

"What is she doing here?" Stacey questioned harshly.

"I invited her inside,"

"Well, now she's leaving,"

"Mom-"

"No, I will not allow this bratty, impolite know-it-all FREAK in my house now, GET OUT,"

"Y-yes ma'am," Christina stammered before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"LIKE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID," Shaggy roared, the sheer anger caused him to transform before stomping off to his room.

...

* * *

 **Please leave a nice long review for me since I had a eventful day. What kind of trouble will Christina get into? What has Stacey done? Will her view on Christina ever change?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read My ending note for some important news.**

* * *

Shaggy stomped into his room with Scooby trailing behind him. His mother had infuriated him! How dare she say those things about Christina! How dare she! Even now, Shaggy could tell there was an argument brewing between his parents. Shaggy couldn't care less. His mother was just so stuck in her ways that there was no doubt in Shaggy's mind that she had hurt Christina's feelings. He had to find Christina before something awful happened to her. He knew her emotions often led to trouble. Hurriedly, Shaggy opened his window jumping over his desk into the cool night air. He allowed his improved sense to guide him as he went on a hunt for his hurting friend.

He could smell her perfume drifting in the wind. He followed the scent quickly.

 _Please be okay._

… _..._

* * *

Christina was not okay! She ran blindly in the dark. Tears blocking her vision as sobs choked her and shook her to her core. That was it. She was a freak. She knew it. Everyone but Shaggy seemed to know it. It went without saying. She didn't belong anywhere. She tripped and rolled down a hill coming to lay in a messy tattered heap in the dirt. She couldn't bring herself to move or even lift her head from the dirt. She was worthless. She didn't matter. She didn't belong. So she would stay in the dirt. She was breaking into pieces. She hurt all over inside and out but no one would care.

"You know, princesses don't belong in the dirt,"

Oh, no, no, No, No. Not Drew, not now!

Maybe she could make a run for it? She jumped to her feet only to fall back in pain. She rolled her ankle when she fell. Drew caught her, holding her against him.

"I'm not sure it'd be wise to move right now," he laughed.

She was screwed.

Drew had waited for this moment. Now was the time to sweep Christina off her feet and then she would be his. All his. He had kept a very close eye on her, looking in on her at every chance and he had seen the way the human woman had treated her. This was his chance. He had already called his minions to block the park and keep anyone from intruding on them. Now, he could focus solely on the girl in his arms.

"Let go of me," Christina demanded trying to wriggle out of Drew's vice grip but the pain in her ankle stopped her.

"You know, Princess, Humans are all the same. They're hateful creatures that destroy everything. And to think one would ever love you is just ridiculous. _**I**_ love you and I always will. Let me show you what proper love is like. Let me show you what love should be like,"

"Get your hands off me you slimy scum bag. You are a low-life and your narrow-mindedness is appalling and I will _**NOT NOR WILL I EVER DATE YOU,**_ " Christina spat.

"Princess, you mind your manners,"

Drew's grip started to tighten.

No Good.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy was calling everyone he could think of to come help as he and Scooby searched. The rushed into the park and Shaggy was thankful for his improved sight allowing him to avoid areas where he would fall but by the looks of things Christina had not been so lucky. Shaggy spotted her at the bottom of the hill he and Scooby were currently standing on. She was trapped by Drew who seemed very angry. Shaggy watched in horror as the vampire raised his fist and it connected with Christina's jaw.

Shaggy snapped.

All at once burning anger and the urge to protect and defend overwhelmed him. He had never in his life felt this way.

" _ **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, DREW"**_ Shaggy roared as he slid down the hill with Scooby behind him.

In surprise, Drew released his grip on Christina causing her to stagger away before falling into the dirt. She was just as surprised as Drew if not more so. Who was the fearsome looking werewolf who had come to her rescue? Christina was sure she had never seen him before not even at school. That's when she saw Scooby and it was made clear.

Shaggy. The werewolf who looked ready to rip Drew to shreds was **SHAGGY.**

"What. The. Hex?" Christina choked out in surprise as she watched the two standoff.

When Drew finally figured it out he was scared but tried not to let it show.

"Oh would you look at that, You think you can defeat me just because you have claws now? Why? Are you hoping to win Christina's heart? She'll reject you because you're nothing but a coward who's afraid of everything. Claws aren't going to change that,"

"Shut up"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, you heard me. I said shut up. You think you and Christina are so perfect together? You claim to love her?" Shaggy pointed at the bruise forming on Christina's face, "That's not love. Love is being there for someone when they need you. Love is listening to someone, being that shoulder to cry on when times get rough. Love is unconditional, not expecting anything in return and never changing. Love is being honest, kind and good to all. Christina's a walking example of that and yet, you see her as a thing to be owned and toyed with. That's not right,"

Christina was sure her mouth was hanging open but she could care less.

Shaggy advanced on Drew. Snatching the vampire by his throat he lifted him in the air.

"You can't hurt me," Drew declared even though his eyes shone with fear.

"Watch me," Shaggy replied cocking his fist.

Christina watched in shock as Shaggy proceeded to beat Drew senseless. When he was done Drew was out cold with a broken nose and shattered ribs.

"Shaggy-"

"There they are!"

Duncan, Draculaura, and Clawdeen dropped from the sky. Duncan and Clawdeen glared at Drew before turning to Shaggy with a look of confusion. Shaggy was no longer standing, he was beside Christina checking for broken bones and comforting her. Draculaura was just behind them brushing the grass from Christina's hair while she reassured her cousin that it'd be okay.

"I **knew** something was off when I met you," Clawdeen cried turning to Shaggy.

"Like I can explain," Shaggy responded tugging on the hem of his shirt while avoiding everyone's gaze.

They all listened as Shaggy told them the tale of the road rally and how Dracula had needed him to race promising to turn him back at the end. Sadly, he couldn't. Clawdeen listened intently nodding. Meanwhile, Christina sat slack-jawed. After Shaggy had finished telling his story Clawdeen explained that the curse Shaggy referred to was not really a curse but a sort of blessing.

"The moon chose to bless you,"

Of course, none of this made any sense to Christina. After everything she had just been through she wished her mother was there to hug her and make her feel better. Tears filled her eyes again and she tried desperately to blink them away but she failed. Shaggy wrapped her in a hug in an instant, wiping her tears away and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, Shh, it's going to be okay like, I promise it will get better,"

The others who were soon joined by their friends watched this display with knowing glances. Once Christina had calmed down Shaggy said:

"My parents were shocked and surprised by what happened to me but they came to accept it. If they could do that Christina I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before Mom accepts you,"

"Really?"

"I'm certain,"

"Come on, Christina let's get you home," Draculaura gently coaxed.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacey was hard at work planning Sugie's 15th birthday party which wasn't going to be a regular birthday party instead, it was going to be an upscale Debutante Cotillion. Stacey had a secret agenda. She was going to make sure her son forgot all about the bratty, impolite hybrid he was clearly smitten with. So, she called Rachel the best out of Shaggy's exes.

"I don't know why you too ever broke up Rachel. If you come to the Cotillion you'll surely be able to win him back and then he'll forget all about that brat,"

"I'll be there you can count on it,"

"Perfect,"

…...

* * *

When Rachel hung up the phone, she went to her room which was plastered all over with pictures of Shaggy.

Stacey had no idea the danger she'd put her son in or the way in which Christina would be the one to save him and her.

…...

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. Oh, what a cliffhanger! What did you guys think? Let's all take a minute to thank** DRAGONDAVE45 **for his help. And now, I have some sad news that I wish wasn't true Mattel has canceled Ever After High. I'm in tears now. Please, everyone, let's show them how much we love EAH and maybe they'll reconsider their choice but for now, it'll live on in our stories.**

 **Anyway, Please leave me a long review and tell me how you think Christina will save Shaggy and his mom. See ya guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

Christina sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Dressed in a pink tank top and worn out jeans she left her wings exposed. Shaggy was going to be there soon with his friends. They'd changed the meeting place because of the Drew incident. Christina was scared. She probably wouldn't be accepted. She closed her eyes, leaning back into her pillows.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

She opened her eyes and lifted her arm. Her charm bracelet jingled as the charms brushed against each other. She didn't wear the bracelet often only when she needed good luck. Right now she needed good luck. She didn't want her wings to be exposed. When she realized this she curled into a ball again. What had happened to her? First her fangs and now her wings. Tears started to well in her eyes again. She didn't want to cry. She really didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. Her emotions were a long, long way from being stable. Sometimes, she was angry, sometimes she was happy then sad. It was confusion and it made her head spin. She didn't like the constant state of confusion.

This was worse than trying to think up six impossible things before class. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up and headed for her closet. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. To Christina, the closet could've been a separate room. She didn't own very many clothes and it showed. Christina dove behind her mother's dresses taking comfort in the familiar scent. It reminded her of home, of the rose gardens, of the stream that flowed right by the house.

Life was so simple so good. She missed it greatly.

"Christina, are you in here?" Draculaura called as the door to the closet creaked open.

"Yes," Christina said pushing the dresses to the side as she stood.

"I was up in the attic and found something I think you might like,"

"What is it?"

"I'll show you,"

Draculaura grabbed her cousin by the arm and pulled her back into the bedroom where a floor-length mirror now stood against the wall. It appeared to be made of some type of crystal with gems resting in the top.

"I asked Daddy and he said you could have it if you wanted it. Pretty right?"

"Laura, do you know what this is?"

"A mirror,"

"A _magic_ mirror," Christina corrected as she rested her hand against the glass.

"What can it do?"

"Different things, transport you places, show you things,"

"Like what?"

Christina brushed her hand against the glass and it sparked to life. The glass was foggy for a moment before clearing to show a quaint house by a stream. There were roses all around the small structure and it seemed inviting. Draculaura noted a wooden swing hanging from the large oak tree in the front yard but before she could ask what they were looking at the door swung open and out stepped a ten-year-old Christina dressed in her usual lavender dress but she wore white shoes instead of her boots and her hair was pulled into bouncy pigtails with ribbons at the end. Then came Alissa dressed in her favorite rose-printed dress. Alissa had a basket over her arm.

"Christina, wait for me, sweetie,"

"But, Mom what if they're all gone when we get there?"

"Nonsense, you know Red will save us some,"

"If Cerise and Ramona don't eat them first,"

Alissa laughed and Draculaura noted that her laugh sounded just like Christina's.

"Take my hand and we'll be off,"

Mother and daughter joined hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The scene changed before Draculaura's eyes. Christina and her mother reappeared in a kitchen. There was a small table at which sat two girls swinging their legs back and forth as they enjoyed slices of pecan pie

"Christina, we saved you some,"

"Thank you, Cerise," Christina responded as she joined the two girls.

"See my little butterfly? You had nothing to be worried about,"

The scene faded away. Draculaura saw Christina's reflection, another reminder of how different her cousin was.

"My mother always called me her little butterfly because when I was learning to fly my wings would flutter just like a butterfly," Christina said as she turned away from the mirror.

"So, you like the mirror?"

"Yes, very much,"

"Great,"

…...

* * *

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't_

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

Christina went back and forth in her mind. Could she do this? Would she do this? She raked her hands through her hair in anxiousness. They would be here any moment. Christina wasn't ready. They wouldn't like her. She knew they wouldn't like her.

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

 _I can do this._

 _No, I can't._

Christina jumped when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Like, we're here, Christina,"

"Shaggy, I'm scared," Christina admitted.

"Don't worry they won't bite," Shaggy chuckled at his own joke "Let is in, pretty please?"

Christina sighed and shakily reached for the doorknob. She opened the door and stepped away, taking a seat on her bed as Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of their friends filed inside of the room. When the three strangers saw Christina their jaws hit the floor.

"Hi,"

…...

* * *

 **And, that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a nice long review and tell me how you think the meeting will go!.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fred, Daphne, and, Velma continued to stare at Christina. Christina started to reach for the jacket hanging on her bedpost only to be stopped by Shaggy.

"Like, don't stare at her," Shaggy lightly scolded his friends.

"You-you have w-wings," Velma stammered.

Christina started messing with her charm bracelet. Another tell Shaggy had learned about. She was nervous and upset though she didn't let it show. Shaggy gently laid a hand over her bracelet so she couldn't mess with it. Christina made a lung for her jacket but this time Scooby snatched it.

"You don't need it," Shaggy insisted grabbing her hands.

"They are staring at me. I feel like a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence,"

"But, _Shaggy"_

" _Christina,_ "

Shaggy turned from Christina to give the rest of the gang a disapproving glare. Fred and the girls shrunk back regretfully.

"H-how is this possible?" Velma questioned while moving closer to inspect Christina's wings.

Velma moved to touch them and Shaggy grabbed her arm and shook his head. What was with his friends? He had already explained that Christina was sensitive about her differences. So, why were they acting like this? Velma most of all seemed to want to analyze Christina like a science experiment. He turned his attention back to Christina when she stood up.

Walking past Velma, Christina walked to her closet and shut the door behind her. When shaggy heard the click of the lock he shot his friends another glare. Shaggy went to the closet door and pressed his ear to it. He heard Christina breathing heavily. She sounded close to tears. This was not good.

"Christina?"

"W-what?"

"What do you like, need?"

"M-mom. Mom,"

Shaggy couldn't take it. He rammed the door knocking it open. Christina was curled in on herself, rocking back and forth as she clutched her mother's rose-print dress to her chest. Shaggy dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"M-m-mom. I-i want-"

"Shh, Christina breathe,"

"She can breathe?" Velma questioned as she neared the closet.

"not helping, V" Daphne whispered harshly to Velma pulling her away from the closet.

Shaggy proceeded to walk Christina through breathing exercises so she would calm down.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

"Like, they're just curious, Christina. Maybe it would help if you talked about your mother?"

"I can d better than that," Christina whispered as they stood up.

"What do you like, mean?"

"You haven't seen my new mirror yet,"

"Show me,"

Christina wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed Shaggy's arm pulling him out of the closet and to the mirror that Draculaura had brought in earlier. It now stood across from her bed and Shaggy wondered how they hadn't noticed it before now.

"Watch," Christina said as she rested her hand against the glass causing it to spark to life.

"How on earth?" Velma uttered.

"Magic, it's magic," Christina explained as the mirror fogged in cleared to reveal a cheery looking living room.

A grown fairy who looked similar to Christina sat in a comfortable looking chair. The door opened letting sunlight flood the room and making the grown fairy squint. A younger Christina around seven-years-old rushed inside shutting the door behind her. She jumped into the lap of the grown fairy whom, the gang realized was Christina's mother.

"What's the matter my little Butterfly?" Alissa asked brushing Christina's hair from her eyes.

"They're mean to me. They keep chanting evil, evil, evil when I come into the room,"

"And?"

"They pull at my wings and bend them it hurts,"

"I think it's best if I take you out of school,"

"What about Raven?"

"She can still come over,"

"Every day?"

"Yes, and we can visit Cerise every week,"

"Yay"

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yes, please,"

"Then go get your book sweetheart,"

"Okay,"

The scene faded away and Christina turned to face the gang. Velma was looking down in shame. Christina's wings were sensitive and she had wanted to touch them. She could have hurt her and she hadn't meant to.

"My mother raised me by herself. My father was killed when I was three so I don't remember much about him. My mother was my very best friend forever after and we were so alike. She made me laugh, took care of me and told me I didn't have to be evil because where I come from we have set destiny mine like my mother before I was to curse a prince and turn him into a frog but we didn't believe in that,"

"Oh,"

"My mother was killed because of her beliefs and Headmaster Grimm wasted no time shipping me here,"

Christina sat on her bed and waited while the gang soaked in all this information. Shaggy meanwhile, went and grabbed Christina's photo album. The gang gathered around to see the pictures as Shaggy passed the album to Christina. Christina opened the album and the girls let out a collective aww.

The first picture they saw was of a baby Christina. She was dressed in a onesie that red Daddy's Little Princess. The tiny babe wore an oversized bow and tiny lace socks. Christina had a hand reaching for whoever was taking the picture, in this case, her father.

The picture below it showed Christina sleeping in a crib with a teddy bear as big as she was.

"You were a cute baby," Shaggy said.

"You say that every time I show you these," Christina responded.

After the baby pictures were pictures of tiny Christina playing in her bedroom. She sat on the pink rug with little dogs on it and played dolls with little Cerise. Playing dolls meant wrestling a doll away from Cerise who wanted to naw on everything.

After they'd seen all of the pictures Christina passed the album back to Shaggy who put it away.

Christina told them stories and showed them her favorite memories.

"Wow", Freddy said as she finished. "Your mom sounds like an amazing person."

"We're so sorry for your loss", Velma added sympathetically "I apologize for making you uncomfortable before. It's the scientist in me, my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes."

"You have no reason to feel self-conscious", Daphne told her, offering her hand. "I think the others will agree when I say that your fairy-wings are beautiful."

Christina sniffed as she looked at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Like, I think it's time we all got something to eat what do you say Scooby?"

"Yeah,"

"To the malt shop,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacey was hard at work planning for her daughter's Cotillion. Sugie sat nearby listening as her mother droned on and on about the guest list.

"What about Christina?"

"No,"

"Mom-"

"Sugie why on earth would you want **Christina** to come?"

"Because she's Shaggy's future wife,"

"They're ENGAGED,"

"No, Mom but they do love each other,"

"So, they aren't engaged?"

"No, Mom they aren't even dating yet,"

 _Good,_

It was a very good thing Rachel was coming next week or so Stacey thought.

…...

* * *

 _My Darling Daughter,_

 _I was very pleased to see your most recent report card. Even though you won't follow the destiny laid before you, you continue to put forth your best effort. Mr. Badwolf spoke highly of your efforts in class and laughed with me at all the silly little things you write in the margins of your papers. I'm glad to hear that both you and, Raven are enjoying Music class. As I am sure you know I had to fight Headmaster Grimm for your spot. His brother-wherever he went-was always much more agreeable and kinder._

 _I miss you so much, Christina and I cannot wait to see you._

 _I send all my love._

 _Your mother,_

 _-Alissa_

Christina shut the binder and stood up as she placed it back on her nightstand. Walking over to her mirror she couldn't help but think of Raven. She laughed when she remembered how much Raven avoided mirror gazing.

"I wish I could see her," Christina sighed wistfully then watched in shock as the mirror sparked to life.

…...

* * *

Raven was brushing her hair in front of her own mirror in her dorm room with Apple when Christina suddenly appeared in the mirror! "Christina?!"

"Raven! Hi! I can't believe this! This mirror works!" Christina squealed.

"I have so much to tell you," Raven informed her.

"Tell me EVERYTHING,"

Before Raven could speak Apple butted into the conversation.

"Raven has a boyfriend,"

Christina's jaw dropped but Apple continued.

"And an older half-brother,"

"WHAT?"

"Apple, would you mind bringing the boys here so that they can meet Christina?"

"Okay,"

Apple rushed out the door.

"You have a boyfriend now? What happened to boys running away from you?" Christina asked crossing her arms.

"Well, that's the interesting thing. Do you remember Apple's brother?"

"Arthur? Yeah, he used to push me on the swing. Wait a spell, you're dating APPLE WHITES BROTHER?

"Yes, he broke the memory curse Mom placed on me when he returned to school,"

"Aww,"

"And my brother, Dirk is dating Darling,"

"Headmaster Grimm must be pulling his hair out!", Christina could laugh, having no pity for the pompous headmaster who'd sent her away before she could publicly refuse to sign the Book.

"You know, Christina if he hadn't sent you away YOU would probably be responsible for the Rebels, not me,"

"Mom would have been proud,"

"She would be proud of you now,"

"I'm not sure about that, Raven I stick out like a sore thumb at school,"

"I wish I could hug you,"

"Maybe you can!"

"Huh?"

"What's the number one rule on visiting day?"

"Don't touch the-oh,"

"Maybe, just maybe I can pull you through,"

Just then, Apple returned with Arthur and Dirk.

"Hey, sis, Apple said you wanted us to meet someone?"

"Arthur, Dirk this is my best friend Christina. She says she might be able to pull us through the mirror to visit her,"

"Do want to?"

"Yes,"

"Count us in then," Arthur laughed.

Everyone joined hands with Raven as she put her hand on the glass. Christina **did** grab on and pulled them through. Apple, Arthur, Raven, and Dirk landed on top of Christina.

"It worked!"

…...

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. Okay, Arthur and, Dirk are not my ocs.** DRAGONDAVE45 **generously let use them. What kind of trouble do you think Christina and company will get into? How will Shaggy react? LOL. Please leave a nice long review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys, can you please get off of me?" Christina laughed.

"Sure,"

Raven, Dirk, Apple and, Arthur quickly scrambled off of Christina before helping her up as soon as Christina was on her feet she embraced Raven and squealed. The other three put their hands over their ears and waited. When the squealing ended Christina was able to get a better look at Arthur and Dirk. There was no doubt that Arthur was related to Apple they shared the same hair and eye color. Heck, their color schemes were nearly the same as well with Arthur wearing black pants and boots with a red shirt and a sleeveless white leather jacket trimmed with gold studs.

The same could be said for Raven and Dirk who shared the same hair and eye color. Dirk wore a black leather biker jacket trimmed with steel studs and chain-mail on the shoulders over a dark crimson shirt, dark purple jeans, and black high-top sneakers

"Christina, what is going-" Draculaura asked opening the door only to freeze upon seeing the strangers.

"Laura, my mirror brought them here!"

"It did?"

"Yes, if a magic user is strong enough they can transport people through a mirror,"

"So, how long are they staying?"

"Just for the weekend,"

"Okay, well, Daddy says you've got to take Fluffy and Thunder for a walk. Afterward, maybe we can meet at the mall?"

"Sure as long as-"

"Shaggy and his friends are welcome to join us,"

"Great. Oh, where are my manners?" Christina said while face-palming, "Draculaura, this is Raven, her brother Dirk, Apple and her brother Arthur. Everyone, this is my cousin Draculaura,"

"It's nice to meet you guys,"

"Nice to meet you too, Draculaura,"

After Draculaura had left the others turned to Christina.

"Who are Fluffy and Thunder?" Dirk asked beating his sister to the question.

"Them," Christina laughed as her wolves trotted into the room and sat at her feet.

Christina had been training her wolves. So, instead of snarling and going on the attack at the sight of strangers they sat at Christina's feet and merely watched. One by one the strangers came up and let them get a good scent. Once the wolves were comfortable Christina grabbed their leashes. The group marched down the stairs and out the door passing Dracula who was bewildered by the sight of strangers.

"Magic Mirror," Christina called supplying the answer to the question her uncle hadn't yet asked.

The group walked to the park while Christina filled them in.

"So, why the vest?" Apple asked.

"The same reason I started hiding my fangs in First Grade,"

"Oh, Christina you shouldn't have to hide," Raven said sympathetically as she took Fluffy's leash from her bestie.

"Raven, they think I'm a-"

"Christina Rose don't you dare finish that sentence," Shaggy said as he jogged up to them.

"Shaggy I regret telling my middle name,"

"Like, I think it's sweet,"

"Ahem," Dirk coughed.

Introductions were quickly made as Shaggy joined them on their walk. When Christina asked where the rest of the gang was Shaggy explained that they were visiting their families. Shaggy then went onto tell Christina about the party that his mom was planning for Sugie.

"Like, Mom's making me wear a tux and like, she's inviting all of _her_ friends it's like she forgets that this is supposed to be Sugie's day,"

"That's not right," Raven commented.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Christina laughed.

"Hasn't your sister tried talking to your mother?" Arthur asked as the group began heading for the mall.

"Like, it's no use once Mom's set on something there's no stopping her," Shaggy explained, "She doesn't like Christina all because she dared to argue against a very uh, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stupid, selfish, narrow-minded," Christina offered.

"Yeah like, all of those, decision about my schooling. Luckily my Dad finally forced her to stop insisting but still, Mom doesn't like Christina,"

"His mother sounded like Headmaster Grimm,"

"That bad?" Raven asked.

"Yup,"

Christina sent her wolves home before they continued on their way. Raven told Christina all about Nevermore. Christina in response explained just where Fluffy and Thunder had come from. The group was so busy chatting that they barely noticed that they entered the mall in the first place. Once they noticed they quickly tracked their friends down in the food court.

Raven smirked to herself when she saw just how close Christina and Shaggy were. Judging by the smiles everyone shared it was obvious. Raven and company were pleasantly surprised by all the odd couples that definitely fly back home everyone welcomed them. Sure, they were somewhat surprised. It was made difficult to explain their presence since Christina's wings weren't public knowledge. Raven respected her friends choice but they were going to have a talk. Christina didn't have to hide. Truthfully, her insecurity was due in part to Headmaster Grimm.

He had never approved of Alissa's choices and was never really accepting of Christina. Raven hated to see how much the Headmaster had influenced Christina. It didn't surprise Raven when Headmaster Grimm wasted no time in shipping off Christina. Luckily, Red had made sure Alissa was buried in Hood Hollow right next to Christina's father.

"So, Raven how do you guys know Christina?"

Christina looked at Raven with a please don't expose me look on her face.

"Well, most of us met in preschool,"

…...

* * *

"Evil"

"Evil"

"Evil"

"Evil"

Christina sat alone on the playground. She couldn't go near her classmates without them yelling that awful four letter word. They'd been pulling at her wings and tripping her up all day. Christina didn't like school.

"They make fun of me too,"

Christina looked up to see a girl with purple eyes join her. Raven, Christina remembered her name was Raven

"And me,"

The boy that joined them was smaller than the others. Why would they pick on him he was supposed to be a prince but children could be very cruel.

"Do you want to play together?" Raven asked.

"Yeah,"

So, the three ran off to the swings hardly caring when the other kids parted like the Red Sea.

…...

* * *

Thankfully for Christina, they moved on to other subjects. Soon, the girls were discussing clothing.

"I love your dresses," Clawdeen commented examining the dresses with a designer's eye.

"Thank you,"

"Where did you get them?"

Apple opened her mouth to respond but in came Toralei. The devious werecat slid up to the group with a smirk.

"Christina, Christina aren't you tired of hiding?" she teased.

"Leave me alone Toralei."

"You're scared aren't you? Scared they'll run from the freak you are,"

"Back off Toralei," Clawdeen snarled.

"You aren't welcome here," Duncan added.

"Face it, Christina. You need to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of,"

"Go back to your litterbox kitty cat," Dirk warned.

"Before we send you back ourselves," Raven added her hands glowing with magic.

Toralei was angry now. She roughly pushed Christina out of her chair right next to the fountain. As Christina fell into the water Toralei shredded the back of her vest. Time seemed to slow before she hit the ice cold water drawing the attention of everyone within earshot of the incident. Raven jumped up to pull Christina out of the water quickly followed by Shaggy.

Christina's dress stuck to her legs, her hair was plastered to her head. Soaking wet and in tears. Everyone was staring, Christina sobbed as she disappeared the same way she had that night at Shaggy's house but this time she took Raven with her. Shaggy transformed much to the shock of his friends who had just arrived. Shaggy hastily seized Toralei by the throat and threw her into the fountain.

"Let's go," Shaggy said turning to Apple, Arthur and Dirk.

"Go where?"

"Follow him he'll know where Christina went," Clawdeen explained "Duncan and I will handle Toralei "

…...

* * *

"I-I-I"

"Christina, please don't cry,"

Raven watched helplessly as Christina staggered into her adjoining bathroom, tears still rolling down her face. The distressed girl slammed the door behind her locking it tight to get cleaned up

.even over the shower, Raven could hear the sobs of her long-time friend. Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when the door flew open and the group from the food court poured into the room headed by Shaggy.

"Where's Christina?" he asked frantically.

"In there, getting cleaned up,"

"I knew she'd be here,"

"Well, let's wait for her,"

While everyone was waiting they talked about different things. Shaggy had to explain himself again, not that he minded. Raven, Apple, Dirk and Arthur explained where they and Christina were really from and anything else they asked. When Christina opened the door and saw everyone she slammed it again locking herself in the bathroom. Shaggy knocked on the door.

"Go away," Christina sobbed.

"Christina, please come out,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Everyone's out there,"

"We aren't going to judge you, Christina," Twyla called.

"Please come out,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"I'm scared Shaggy,"

"One step at a time, Christina,"

So, Christina emerged from the bathroom visibly shaking. Shaggy wasted no time in wrapping her in a hug and leading her to her bed. She took her spot between Raven and Apple and waited. Waited for jeers and rude questions that never came. Instead, everyone accepted her and by the time Clawdeen and Duncan joined the group, Dirk was animatedly telling the tale of his refusal to sign the Book.

"I proudly declared: "I am Dirk Knight. And I'm going to write my own Destiny! My redemption of my family name starts NOW!. I slammed the book shut. Headmaster Grimm was not happy,"

"He looked ready to pass out," Raven added.

" _I_ did sign the book because the identity of my destined princess was unclear.," Arthur said sending a loving look in Raven's direction causing her to blush profusely.

"Headmaster Grimm is going to have a fit if this keeps up," Christina laughed.

"You should have seen him when I crushed every single one of Daring's records, daring looked about ready to cry at some points," Dirk laughed.

"Now, Dirk, don't forget your agreement," Apple reminded in a motherly way.

"Agreement?", Christina asked, arching an eyebrow, remembering the egotistical Prince Daring very well.

"Yeah", Dirk grinned sheepishly. "He actually swallowed his pride and admitted he felt threatened by me, so we made a deal; he gives me grooming tips and I keep him on his toes in training. That way we can both become more worthy of our princesses."

"Aww," all the girls sighed while the boys rolled their eyes.

"And who exactly is your princess?' Draculaura couldn't help but ask.

"Only the most beautiful, skilled, talented princess to ever walk the halls at our school. Darling Charming. She's spectacular. She's no damsel in distress she's a valiant white knight with swordsmen skills that rival my own,"

"Not to mention, she woke Dirk with True Love's kiss," Apple added.

"Aww,"

…...

* * *

When Sunday came and it was time for Christina's friends to return to Ever After Christina didn't want to let go.

"I promise next time I'll bring Cerise and we can have a slumber party just like old times," Raven whispered.

"Great,"

"Bye Christina,"

"Goodbye,"

…...

* * *

 **Okay, I'm finished with this chapter. Now, onto Cotillion and Rachel. Hm, how to go about it? Any suggestions guys? Ah, well, in the meantime, I'll start drafting that overdue sequel to The Girlfriend Problem and see if I can finish the next chapter of In The Jungle. Wish me luck and please leave a review. Preferably a nice long one LOL.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sugie and Shaggy were not their usual happy selves the next time Christina saw them. They had agreed to meet at the malt shop instead of the mall. As Christina sipped her chocolate milkshake she eyed the two siblings. She then looked to Scooby who shook his head in confusion. Putting her shake down she turned back to them.

"Okay, what the hex is wrong with you two?"

"My party's tonight," Sugie moaned.

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Mom,"

Christina cringed.

"Sorry,"

"I mean, it could be fun. My friends are coming BUT I'm going to wear this dress and talk to all those people,"

"You have anxiety don't you?"

"Yep, just like him," Sugie explained glumly.

"Well, luckily for you I know how to cheer you both up," Christina smiled happily.

"How?"

"I have brought presents" Christina replied as she lifted two gift bags from under the table.

Sugie broke into a grin as Christina passed a shiny pink bag to her. Shaggy meanwhile, was passed a green bag. Sugie tore into hers excitedly while Shaggy waited politely, after all, it was Sugie's birthday Sugie lifted her own sketchbook and pencils from the bag followed by a new set of earbuds and a candy bar. Christina motioned for Shaggy to open his which he did slowly. He lifted a sketchbook, pencils, a new cookbook, and an apron.

"You got these for us?" Sugie asked surprised.

"Yes, because you two have been so welcoming to me and so nice,"

"We're your friends that's what we are supposed to do,"

"You guys are sweet,"

"No, you're sweet,"

…...

* * *

That night, Shaggy took his sweet time getting ready. He did not like formal clothing and he despised the tux his mother was forcing him to wear. After he tied his bowtie he snapped a picture and sent it to his friends. He knew his mother was going to call him downstairs in a few minutes but Shaggy grabbed the cookbook Christina had given him and sat down. He opened it and was surprised to see a folded paper slide out. He unfolded it happy to see a note from Christina.

 _Shaggy,_

 _I can't believe I'm writing this but I have no other way to say it. I know that line probably scares you out of your wits but don't fret it isn't anything to be worried about. Oh gosh here goes nothing._

 _Shaggy I'm in love with you._

 _I understand if you don't return my feelings. Trust me I do but you must understand I've been wrestling with my feelings for a long, long time. How long I cannot really tell. I just know how I feel is what I feel and would you believe an entry in one of Mom's journals helped me. well, that a chat with Raven. I understand if you don't return my feelings as I have said but, Shaggy I know my feelings will never change. I hope this doesn't change anything. I cherish your friendship above all else._

 _Christina._

Shaggy reread the letter to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. They weren't well, he knew he couldn't let his mother find this letter so he folded it up and placed it in a box he hid under the floorboards? Why did he have a special box under the floorboards? Well, how else does one protect their priceless comics? He slid the folded letter between the pages of a Superman comic before placing the box back in its hiding place. He stood up dusting himself off and grabbing his phone. How much longer could he hide before his mother dragged him downstairs to a party full of snobs?

"NORVILLE ROGERS,"

"That was his cue.

Heaving a sigh Shaggy opened his door and walked downstairs. Once he was there he was surprised to see the gang. He tried to hurry to them without being rude to the guest that greeted him. Just before he reached his friends someone grabbed onto his arm. He turned and felt his stomach drop when he saw who it was.

Rachel.

It was Rachel in a skimpy red dress and matching heels. It was Rachel wearing a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Of all the people he could've run into why did it have to be her.

"Shaggy, don't you look handsome. Then again you always do,"

Was this the same person that called him a bum?

"Like, thanks," Shaggy said uneasily.

Shaggy tried to pry his arm out of her grasp but she clung onto him digging her perfectly manicured nails into his arm.

"Look, here comes your sister,"

Shaggy yanked his arm out of Rachel's freakishly strong grip and turned back to the stairs. Sugie descended the stairs looking like a princess in a white ball gown and tiara, Her hair had been braided and her makeup had been done. Even though she greeted the guest with a smile, Shaggy could tell it was forced. Shaggy knew that his sister hadn't wanted a lavish party. She had wanted a small get together at the skating rink with her friends. Shaggy couldn't really blame her. Shaggy tried to weave his way over to her only to be caught again by Rachel as the music started.

"Let's dance," she declared before pulling him over to the makeshift dancefloor.

Shaggy wasn't sure you could call what they were doing dancing. The music was so slow and lifeless. Yes, Shaggy knew that this was supposed to be ballroom style dancing but all the dances he had seen before seemed so effortless, so natural and even romantic. This, whatever it was, was not that. It was forced and robotic and above all unpleasant. As he and Rachel 'danced' Shaggy began to realize that this would be much more enjoyable if it were Christina he was dancing with.

Christina wouldn't force him into anything. She wouldn't cling to him like Rachel was. She would let him have personal space and she wouldn't be rubbing up against him with a predatory smile. No, Christina would give him his space, ask him if he even wanted to dance. She wouldn't force him. She would've helped him sneak into the kitchen for decent food and not force feed him the mice sized party food. She would let him talk with his friends alone. Unlike Rachel who butted into every conversation and pulled him elsewhere.

It was during his fourth 'dance' that Sugie came to his rescue cutting in so that he could have a break.

"Like, how you holding up sis?" he asked her.

"Okay, I guess I mean, my friends are here but talking to them is difficult when Mom keeps forcing me to meet guests,"

"I'm like, sorry,"

"So how are you doing. I've noticed Barbie clinging to you all evening,"

"I wish she would leave me alone but we keep running into each other and Mom is like, no help at all,"

"Should I fake an anxiety attack so that Mom will leave you alone?"

"Nah, besides if you did that then she'd smother you all night long,"

"You're right,"

The dance ended soon afterward meaning Rachel snatched him up again. How much longer did he have to endure this nightmare? Soon, he couldn't take it and rushed to the restroom for some much-needed privacy. Whipping out his phone he quickly dialed Christina's number.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina was pacing her room thoroughly convinced she had made a terrible mistake writing that letter and that Shaggy would never speak to her ever again. Then the phone rang and she dove for it landing on her bed effortlessly and answering the call quickly.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, Christina, like, what are you doing?"

"Sketching,"

Okay, she fibbed but it wasn't like she could say she was worried about losing his friendship.

"I saw your letter,"

Here it comes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I-"

There was the sound of knocking from his end of the line.

"I'm sorry I have to go,"

The line went dead.

…...

* * *

 _I love you too._

That's what Shaggy had wanted to say but leave it to Rachel to interrupt him.

That is how Shaggy found himself stuck with Rachel while his mind was elsewhere.

He imagined dancing with Christina. He managed her in Rachel's place. She would take his breath away in a purple dress that reached her ankles, with her hair in waves. He would lead her in a real dance. A romantic one and as the music swelled he would seal his unchanging love with a kiss. Alas, that could not be. He was stuck with a blonde in a skimpy dress instead of a beauty who was completely unaware of the spell she cast on him during the last few months.

When the party finally ended Shaggy was prepared to run to Christina and profess his eternal love only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Like, what are you still doing here?" he asked

"She's staying with us," his mother informed him.

"So, how about a walk on the beach?" Rachel asked pulling him out the door before he could respond.

* * *

 **Oh, No. This cannot be good. What did you guys think? What's Rachel planning? Any ideas? Review, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

When Shaggy got to school he made a mad dash for Christina's locker. He had to tell her how he felt. He had tried over the weekend but with Rachel around it was hopeless. Shaggy was saddened to see that Christina wasn't there when he reached her locker. Odd, she was always there. That was their meeting place after all. Shaggy wandered down the hall trying to find his friend. Was she hiding from him? Given that their last conversation didn't go so well he wasn't surprised. She was scared and he couldn't blame her.

Walking into the cafeteria he was relieved to see Christina sitting at one of the nearby tables, glumly stirring a cup of coffee while Draculaura patted her back. Clearly, she thought he had rejected her. Shaggy had to go over and set the record straight. He quickly shuffled over to her.

"Christina?"

"Hi, Shaggy," Christina greeted quietly looking up at him with eyes full of fear.

Words weren't going to cut it. Hastily he grabbed the scared girl and kissed her gaining the attention of everyone nearby. He had wanted to do this for oh so long. It was magic pure magic. The two forgot they were in the cafeteria. They were only reminded when they finally broke apart for air.

"Like, I love you too," Shaggy assured her.

"Awe,"

Christina smiled at him. The mere sight of which made him weak in the knees.

"Be my girlfriend?" Shaggy asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes," Christina cried happily.

"Awe,"

Shaggy was elated. He kissed Christina again.

"Thank you, like, thank you," Shaggy exclaimed.

"Oh, I was so scared," Christina confessed as the two walked to class.

"Like, I'm so, so, sorry I like scared you. I wanted to like, call you but I like, never got a chance,"

"Why not?"

Shaggy then told Christina all about Rachel and how she clung to him at every waking moment. He was really tired of it and with Rachel at his house for an unknown period of time, his only reprieve was Christina herself. He took comfort in her. She was gentle and kind. She didn't cling to him constantly nor was she possessive.

Scooby watched the duo with a smile. It was about time. Scooby had been hoping that they would get together. Christina was a good match for Shaggy. Scooby knew that when they had first met Christina. She was patient and helpful. She always included Scooby. Always. Now, the Great Dane was happy to see them happy.

…...

* * *

At lunch that day, Shaggy and Christina were surrounded by well-wishers. Spectra was the cause of this since the ghostly journalist could never resist a juicy story.

After they had eaten and the last of the crowd disappeared the two slipped out of the cafeteria. Christina flew them both to the bridge between the towers of the school telling Shaggy what Clawdeen had told her about couples who left their names on the bridge.

"Like, let's do it," Shaggy declared as they landed.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"

They found an empty spot and Christina brought out her wand. Shaggy stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over her own. Shaggy and Christina carved their names into the bridge. Perhaps someone would see it in the future and wonder what their story was. Shaggy stepped in front of Christina, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Like, I am the luckiest person alive," he whispered happily.

"And why is that?"

"Like, because I have the most beautiful girlfriend to like, ever walk the planet," Shaggy sighed contently.

Shaggy smiled when he saw the blush that Christina was desperately trying to hide. Gosh, she was adorable. So adorable. So beautiful.

Shaggy was very happy.

…...

* * *

That happiness was evident when he got home that day. Luckily, Rachel and his mother weren't around. Sugie was in the living room trying to sort through all of the presents she had received. The young girl shook her head. She would never use most of this stuff. Why did she need a diamond encrusted watch or a three-hundred dollar dress? The only things she really liked were her new roller skates, mini sewing machine, craft supplies, and the new headphones.

Sugie pushed her red hair from her eyes and turned to look at Shaggy.

"What's with the smile?"

"I have a girlfriend," Shaggy sighed.

"Would this girlfriend happen to be Christina?"

"Yep,"

"Don't let Mom or Rachel find out,"

"I won't,"

"You might want to lock yourself in your room before Barbie gets back,"

"Will do,"

Once Shaggy went to his room Sugie left the house. She had something important to do.

…...

* * *

Christina was having a mirror chat with Raven excitedly telling her about all that had transpired that day.

"It was positively enchanting," Christina sighed, twirling around her room.

"You see? I was right he did like you," Raven replied.

"He doesn't _like_ me, he said he _loves_ me. There's a difference,"

"Right, right,"

Christina turned at the sound of her door being opened. She expected to see Draculaura but it was Sugie standing in the doorway with an impish grin on her face. Christina waved the girl inside before shutting the door. After ending her chat with Raven Christina motioned for Sugie to take a seat.

"What brings you by?" Christina asked as she took a seat next to Sugie.

"You and my brother are dating now?" Sugie questioned.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Christina asked worriedly.

Christina was surprised when Sugie almost crushed her in an excited hug.

"No, it makes me very happy," Sugie squealed.

"I'm glad but you got to keep it on the down low for now, alright?"

"Okay,"

"So, tell me how was your party,?"

Sugie then told Christina all about her party. About the boring music and the tiny food. About her princess type dress and how she could hardly move at points during the night. About how Shaggy so obviously missed her.

"I'm glad you two are together now," Sugie finished.

"Me too,"

…...

* * *

"Shaggy, why don't you come out of there?" Rachel called.

Shaggy wasn't listening. Instead, he was too busy listening to his music and drawing in his sketchbook. He didn't think he was such a good artist but his art teacher had always said otherwise so Shaggy was trying. After all, it made a nice distraction. That was until his mother unlocked his door and let Rachel in. Shaggy barely had time to shut his sketchbook before Rachel pulled him down the stairs and outside. She all but threw him into a deck chair before climbing on top of him, getting right in his face and batting her eyelashes with that same predatory grin on her face.

Someone save him from this nightmare!

Scooby charged to the rescue only to be sprayed by water causing him to slip and fall headfirst into the swimming pool. Shaggy tried to push Rachel off of him and go help his friend but Rachel was determined and dug her nails into his flesh pinning him down. Shaggy watched helplessly as Scooby climbed out of the pool soaking wet. Scooby tried again to walk over to them only to be met with the same results.

What was going on?

* * *

 **Now, wasn't that great? I thought so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a nice long review for me!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner at the Roger's household was a very unpleasant affair for most everyone involved. Rachel was trying to be cute by feeding Shaggy his meal while Sugie looked on in worry. Their mother was no help as she found this latest attempt on Rachel's part adorable. Shaggy couldn't take it and asked to be excused. Luckily, for him, his father was there to bail him out. Shaggy quickly retreated to his bedroom locking the door behind him. His father had swiped his mother's master keys so that Rachel could no longer invade Shaggy's room much to Shaggy's relief.

Shaggy took a deep calming breath, transformed then leaped out the window. He had a girlfriend to visit.

…...

* * *

Christina was listening intently to Raven's latest report. Visiting day had happened and now Raven was releasing all of her pent up frustration.

"I'm NEVER going to be like her! Why can't she understand that?" Raven was saying as she pulled on the ends of her hair, a sign that she was frustrated.

"What about Dirk?" Christina questioned.

"He saved me from a super meltdown,"

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need to go find your boyfriend and take a nice long walk together and you'd better hurry the night briers will be growing soon,"

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Tina,"

"Anytime,"

The mirror blurred before returning to normal. Christina fell back onto her bed with a sigh wrapping her arms around her childhood teddy bear and holding it close. Today had been a long day. A test in her Dead Languages class, a pop quiz in Mad Science and a review in Zombie 101 had left Christina tired out. She really did miss her Ever After friends. True, they couldn't help her with her current classes but .they could make her feel better. Maddie's jokes and quick wit would be a lifesaver right now. Christina sighed.

"Like, is someone tired and lonely?"

Christina turned around and was elated to see Shaggy standing in the doorway. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her top before rushing to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Like, what's the matter?"

"I'm tired and I miss my friends," Christina sighed.

Shaggy rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Like, I know how to make you feel better,"

"How?"

"By spending time with me of course,"

"Yes, that would be great,"

Shaggy picked Christina up and carried her down the stairs into the family room. He set her down on the couch before leaving and returning with a bag of takeout and a carton of ice cream. Setting the ice cream in an ice chest he joined Christina on the couch passing her a box of noodles and turning on the TV.

"You like, haven't seen Hocus Pocus yet have you?"

"Nope,"

"I like, thought so," Shaggy laughed as he hit play.

…...

* * *

After the movie had ended and all the food had been eaten Shaggy kissed Christina goodbye before returning to his home. He climbed the wall and flung himself back into his room before shifting back to human. He wasn't surprised to hear Rachel's insistent pounding on the door. Shaggy shut the window before unlocking the door with a sigh. Rachel charged in, grabbed Shaggy by the arm and pulled him downstairs. She threw him onto the couch in the living room and hit play on a sappy romance movie. Shaggy tried repeatedly to leave but Rachel wouldn't let him. She crawled onto him batting her eyelashes and trying to kiss him. When that tactic failed she went back to the force feeding.

Maggie tried to save Shaggy at one point only to spill her water bottle and have to go change as a result. Scooby tried next only to stumble and fall into his water dish. This cycle repeated itself again and again and again. Shaggy tried and tried to push Rachel off of him but to know avail.

"Isn't this romantic Shaggy?" Rachel asked as she made a move to kiss him again.

"Like, no way Rachel," Shaggy responded turning his head so Rachel kissed him on the cheek instead.

How Shaggy longed to go running back to Christina. His beautiful girlfriend who never once tried to force him into anything. In fact, it was often Shaggy who initiated the kisses and the hand holding.

After the movie had ended Shaggy wrestled his way out of Rachel's inhuman grip and fled to his room where he hastily slammed the door behind him. He didn't see the stormy look on Rachel's face as she checked her phone relieved to see the full moon was only a day and a half away.

Shaggy would be hers no matter what.

…...

* * *

At Monster High, Shaggy happily sat with Christina and her friends. Currently, they were talking about their relationship.

"This is the only time I get to see him considering the whole mess with his mom and one of his ex-girlfriends", Christina was saying.

"Yeah and some like, weird stuff has been going on too,"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Spills, Scooby keeps falling into the pool whenever we're outside,"

"Poor boy," Christina said patting the dog on the head earning her a lick on the cheek in thanks.

This all sounded familiar to Lagoona but she wasn't sure she was right. Later on they group was hanging out at the mall sans Shaggy and Scooby who regrettably had to go home due to a very angry Stacey. Why she was angry Shaggy wasn't entirely sure but he knew better than to disobey his mother when she got like this.

"I feel sorry for Shaggy his mother sounds like a handful," Clawdeen comented.

"Yeah and Rachel's no help either,"

At the sound of a tray clattering to the ground, everyone turned to look at Lagoona who looked whiter than a sheet.

"Lagoona, what's wrong?" Christina asked.

"Did you say, Rachel?"

"Yeah-"

"We have to go NOW,"

"But why-"

"I'll explain on the way but we've got to go NOW,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy opened the door to his home sadly. He had really wanted to go to the mall with his friends. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Rachel latched onto him and proceeded to drag him outside by the pool.

"I'm not in the mood Rachel,"

"Missing your girlfriend aren't you,"

"Like, how'd you-"

"So it's true but it doesn't matter,"

"Huh?"

"I have a special song just for you,"

"You're like, confusing me,"

" _Into the sea_

 _Pull you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forgot the land above_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves"_

Shaggy was put under her spell easily.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sugie cried eushing outside with Scooby and Stacey following.

"Just relax, it's just simple hypnosis. I just need to take Shaggy back to my place and I can make him forget all about Christina,"

"WHAT? NO, YOU CAN'T," Sugie cried with Scooby nodding his agreement.

"Hush, Maggie,"

"But Mom,"

"I said be quiet. That sounds excellent Rachel,"

Just then Christina and her friends came busting into the yard from the house!

"Take your fins off my boyfriend before I fillet you, you greasy fish-stick!", Christina snarled as she aimed her glowing wand at Rachel, her dark sparkling wings fluttering angrily.

"How dare you monsters just barge in here like this!", Stacy yelled indignantly. "And how dare you threaten this fine, decent girl who is a guest in our home! I will be very glad when Rachel here saves my son from his own foolishness and saves him from all of you! ESPECIALLY YOU! She is a far more appropriate and suitable match for my Norville!"

"You don't understand, Mrs. Rogers!", Christina said urgently, keeping her eyes on Rachel. "She's NOT what she seems! She's a mermaid who wants to take him away from everyone forever! Including his family...including YOU!"

"That's ridiculous! You're all crazy!", Stacy scoffed.

"Is it, Mrs. Rogers?", Lagoona asked evenly. "You have this beautiful swimming pool and jacuzzi, but have you EVER seen Rachel in either one? And what about all the strange things that have been happening with water lately? Those were all your doing weren't they? Still abusing your powers, huh, Rachel?"

"It's been a long time, Lagoona", Rachel smirked, causing Stacy to gasp in surprise. "You always were a smart one. It wasn't too hard to set myself up as the daughter of wealthy antique dealers who were 'always traveling'. I climbed the social hierarchy of Crystal Cove High just as easily. I've never seen anything wrong with using my powers to get what I want. I first went out with Shaggy because I could see what good, loving soul he is. Breaking up with him because of his...peculiarities was a mistake. One I'm going to correct tonight!"

"You can't do it, Mate! It would be wrong on every level of the reef!", Lagoona cried, trying to reason with her old friend.

"Will someone please tell me what exactly is going on here?!", Stacy shouted incredulously. "Can't do what?! What would be so 'wrong'?!"

"I'm going to turn Shaggy into my sea monster mate", Rachel smirked wickedly. "Then we'll spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us roaming the seas...and spawning LOTS of children!"

"WHAT?! NO!", Stacy screams.

"Not if we can help it", Duncan growled, a fire-ball ready in his throat. "You're no match for all of us."

"Let Shaggy go and release whatever weird hold you have on him, Rachel!", Christina demanded, her wand glowing brighter. "I don't care what kind of powers you have! I doubt they can protect you from my magic!"

"Wanna bet?", the mermaid grinned.

Just then all the water surged up out of the swimming pool like a wave! it turned into an avalanche of snow and buried them all before they could react. Grinning wickedly, Rachel took Shaggy by the arm and headed toward the beach.


	18. Chapter 18

Cold.

Why was she so cold?

She shouldn't be cold.

Then Christina remembered what had occurred and fought her way out of the snow, using her wand like a torch to melt it away. She broke out of the snow drift and looked to the sky. The moon had risen although it was still low in the sky. The young hybrid wrestled her way out of the snow drift and was relieved to see Duncan had also climbed out and was currently freeing the others. Christina joined him and soon everyone was inside trying to warm up. When the gang arrived Christina was grateful. The group charged out of the house and towards the beach. They had to hurry

Christina, Draculaura and, Duncan took to the skies. There was a handful of islands to be searched and Christina was growing anxious. Three islands later Draculaura cried:

"IT'S HOPELESS,"

The petite vampire recoiled at the stormy look on Christina's face. It was downright terrifying as her cousin's now red eyes seemed to go right through her.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

"Y-yes, Christina,"

"It isn't hopeless, Laura," Christina said as they took to the skies once more.

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"When I was four I wandered into the woods and got lost. My mother used a spell to find me,"

"What kind of spell?"

"to find what is dearest to thy heart"

"So you can use it to find Shaggy?"

"Yes,"

The other two watched as Christina uttered words in some language they couldn't understand. Her wand lit up, glowing dimly at first but steadily growing brighter and brighter the closer the got to Shaggy's location. As they soared over shallows toward the surf, several demon-sharks leaped out of the water, trying to attack them! Christina and Draculaura were out of reach but the sharks managed to snatch Duncan and drag him into the water. Beneath the surface, the demon-sharks all started to attack him, joined by an octopoid and man-crab! Christina and Draculaura stopped out of concern for their friend when he broke the surface fighting his assailants.

" Keep going!", Duncan yelled at them.

"We can't just leave you like that!", Draculaura cried.

"We can help y...", Christina started, only for him to cut her off.

"THERE'S NO TIME!", the Kaiju Prince shouted, still fighting the vicious sea-beasts. "GO SAVE SHAGGY! Don't worry about me! I'll catch up after I deal with these aquarium rejects!"

So, the two girls continued onward. Flying over the extinct volcano they were both relieved and frightened to spot the moon pool at the bottom where Rachel had already dragged Shaggy into the water and started her ritual despite his wolfish appearance. They descended into the cave so fast that each could feel the rush of cold air on their faces. Christina thanked her lucky stars that Duncan wasn't the only one able to create fireballs as her hands ignited in flames which she then threw at a very surprised Rachel.

"I'll deal with the fish stick you get my boyfriend out of there," Christina cried before flying full speed at Rachel.

Rachel used the water to levitate thus, meeting Christina halfway as the two dueled using fire and ice fireball after fireball one icicle after another the two fought. Rachel used the ice to form a scythe while Christina created a sword out of fire. As they fought they continued to get closer and closer to the moon pool where Draculaura was still trying to pull Shaggy out. Rachel smiled in satisfaction at seeing the slow but steady work of her spell. Shaggy now posed reptilian eyes that glowed under the influence of the spell.

The blonde mermaid dealt the dark fairy a blow to the head knocking Christina out of the air and into the water. Christina came up coughing.

"I won't let you win." she declared.

"Oh, poor Christina can't you see I already have?" Rachel mocked before crying "Save me Shaggy!,"

Christina was taken aback when Shaggy who had previously been quiet and docile turned and begun attacking her. She didn't want to fight her boyfriend she really didn't want to but she had no choice.

"Shaggy please, please you have to fight this," Christina cried over Rachel's mocking laughter.

Nothing.

Growing angry, Draculaura threw her heel at the mermaid causing her to his and imprison the vampire in ice with only her head exposed.

"Laura!" Christina cried letting her guard down in concern for her cousin.

Shaggy grabbed Christina by the throat, his wolf sideburns starting to morph into gills.

"It's over, Christina", Rachel mocked. "You've lost, and Shaggy is mine. In a few more moments, he will be a handsome creature of the sea and my eternal mate. Finish her, my love."

"Shaggy, please, don't!", Christina pleaded tearfully, looking into his eyes. "I LOVE YOU!"

Shaggy hesitated for a moment at her words, a faint flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes; even as he still gripped her throat at arms-length.

But at that moment, the octopoid Rachel had stationed with the demon-sharks and man-crab to guard the waters outside the moon-pool exploded from the pool to slam into Rachel; knocking her off of her column of water! They hit the ground near Draculaura, the mermaid tangled in the octopoid's tentacles! Next, one of the demon-sharks shot out of the pool to land next to them. It spat blood and multiple razor-sharp teeth then collapsed unconscious. Rachel was in complete shock!

"Impossible!", she screamed as Duncan surfaced, grabbed Shaggy's arm, and punched him away from Christina; breaking the grip on her throat and knocking him out of the water. The Kaiju Prince then helped Christina get out of the pool.

"Believe it, fish-stick!", he sneered, brushing his arm with his hand, dislodging several shark-teeth from his scales. "You make one move and I'll grill you like a salmon!", he growled with flames in his mouth. Then he turned to Christina.

"Do what you gotta do, Christina", he told her. She went to Shaggy. He was still changing and in a trance. Christina was at a loss.

"I-I don't know anything about mermaid magic!", she cried. "I have no idea how to stop or reverse this!"

"Ha!", Rachel smirked. "You CAN'T! SHAGGY IS MINE!"

"Don't listen to her, Christina", Duncan encouraged her with a knowing smile. "You're the Fairy Princess here. Just do what comes naturally." He then set to melting Draculaura's ice prison while he watches Rachel.

Christina panicked a few more seconds until his words truly sank in. She mentally face-palmed herself as she remembered her origins. She took Shaggy's face in her hands.

"I love you, Shaggy", she said lovingly, then kissed him firmly on the lips.

Christina pulled away after a few moments scared it hadn't worked. She felt weak at the knees when she saw Rachel's spell disappearing as if had never been cast at all. Shaggy blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He looked at Christina confusedly.

"Like, what happened?"

He received no explanation except for Christina's bone-crushing embrace and Rachel's horrendous screaming.

"I was so afraid I lost you," Christina sobbed against his chest.

"Like, you'll never lose me, Christina," Shaggy reassured her as Rachel continued to scream.

"Come on Shaggy, let's go home," Christina sighed as she led him over to where Duncan had finally freed Draculaura.

Rachel had since freed herself from the tentacles and made a lunge for Shaggy exclaiming:

"NO, YOU ARE MINE SHAGGY,"

In response, Christina spun around punched Rachel in the face so hard it broke the blonde's nose and knocked her out cold.

"Oooow! That hurt!", Christina griped, shaking the hand she'd punched with. "But DANG that felt GOOD!"

"You guys go on home, I'll drop this fish at the nearest police station,"

"Thanks, Duncan,"

…...

* * *

Stacey was beyond relieved when Christina led a very tired out Shaggy through the front door. As she sat Shaggy down Christina informed her that Rachel was in prison.

"Thank you, Christina,"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Rogers. I suppose I should be going now," Christina responded quietly as she turned to leave.

She stopped when Stacey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't go yet. I don't think Norville is ready," Stacey said motioning to where Shaggy sat shaking, "Besides, I owe you an apology, Christina. I let my own selfish pride and ego cloud my judgment. I told myself I was doing everything for Norville but I was just fooling myself. You are by far the most suitable of my son's girlfriends,"

"Mom?" Shaggy questioned confusedly.

"Stay please?"

"Alright," Christina replied as she dropped beside Shaggy.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that was exciting, wasn't it? Next chapter we will see Drew's reaction to the news that Shaggy's dating Christina as well as, what happens to Rachel. In the meantime, please leave me a nice review and tell me How you think Drew will react.**


	19. Chapter 19

Alissa smiled at her young daughter as she played family with her rag dolls on the rug. Christina was rocking the baby to sleep when she suddenly stopped and looked at her mother.

"Where's Daddy at?"

At first, Alissa thought she was talking about her doll so she placed the discarded toy in her daughter's lap.

"No, _my_ Daddy. Raven and Cerise have a daddy. Where's mine?"

Alissa felt her heart twist. Radu had only been gone for a little under a year. Surely, her daughter was confused. Standing from her chair, Alissa scooped her daughter up and sat back down throwing a quilt over them in the process.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Okay,"

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy who had to do an awful thing to her friend. After she had done this awful thing she moved to a small house on the edge of a forest with nothing but flowers and animals for friends. One night when the cold wind shook leaves from the trees the fairy saw something strange fall from the sky and went to investigate-"

"What does that mean?"

"Find out,"

"Oh"

"The fairy went to investigate and found the most shocking thing. There was a man lying hurt on the ground outside. Now, this fairy did not like seeing people suffer so she brought the sleeping man inside and took care of his boo-boos. As she worked the man awoke and that's when the fairy found that this wasn't a man but a creature from a strange and distant land. He had red eyes and very sharp teeth, something the fairy had never seen. The strangers boo-boos were so bad that he had to stay at the fairy's house for a long time so long in fact, that they became friends and fell in love. When the stranger was healed the fairy was heartbroken. Surely, her friend would have to leave. However, he asked the fairy to marry him instead-"

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes, she did and they married."

"What happened next?"

"They had a beautiful baby girl who was special because there was no one else like her and do you know who that girl is?"

"Who?"

"You, my little butterfly,"

"But where's Daddy?"

"Someplace special where he can watch you grow up."

"Oh,"

Christina then fell asleep.

…...

* * *

As the scene blurred and faded away Christina found herself blinking away tears again. She was reassured when Shaggy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She took comfort in the steady heartbeat that she could very easily hear.

"Do you like, remember much about your dad?" he asked her quietly.

"Not very much. I was only three when he passed away,"

"What do you remember then?"

"He used to put me oon his shoulders and take me to explore the darker parts of the woods because he didn't want me to be afraid. He used to dance with me around the living room and sometimes he would let me eat ice cream before dinner. I told you what spell we used to find you didn't I?"

"Yes, and you told me you learned it from your mother,"

"There's a reason I wondered into the forest,"

Christina touched the glass of her mirror and it sparked to life again.

…...

* * *

Four-year-old Christina wandered into the woods curiously. Surely her Daddy was hiding in here. After all, Mommy had said he was in a special place. Maybe if Christina found him she could bring him home and surprise her Mommy. As the woods got darker Christina grew even more nervous. She wasn't on her Daddy's shoulders this time. Maybe Daddy was hiding? Maybe if Christina called out for him he would drop from the trees and surprise her.

"Daddy. Daddy. We need to go home. Daddy. Daddy, Mommy misses you,"

Deeper and deeper into the woods the little girl wandered so intent on finding her father that she strayed from the dirt path that guided one safely through the darker parts of the forest. It wasn't very long after this that Christina encountered a thick fog and lots of mud puddles the mud went up to her thighs but she continued on weaving left and right then right and left.

"DADDY"

Christina then stumbled falling fast down a steep hill before landing in the mud at the bottom. That was it she wanted to go home. Christina tried to find her way back but everything looked the same to her. She was cold, wet and smelly. She wanted her Mommy. She wanted her Mommy to clean her up and tell her stories but she couldn't find Mommy. She was scared. Christina slipped and fell yet again into a puddle but rather than getting up she stayed there crying. She didn't like this part of the forest. She couldn't see to steps in front of her because of the fog and it scared her. Christina heard the trees rustle and shake before her mother dropped in front of her.

"Christina, don't ever run off like that again. What were you thinking?" Alissa asked as she flew the dirtied girl home.

"I wanted to find Daddy and bring him home,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy turned Christina to face him. She was fighting the tears back as best she could but they still flowed. Shaggy being the gentle, caring boyfriend he was guided Christina over to her bed and sat her down. He handed her a tissiue before walking over to the bin where Christina stored her movies. Finding one of her favorites (Descendants) he swiped her newly-purchased laptop from her desk and joined Christina on the bed. Ten minutes later, the duo was snuggled together as Mal explained the Isle Of The Lost to the viewer.

Shaggy was relived as he felt Christina relax against him. Walks down memory lane had become a common occurrence for the two as Christina was learning that it was okay. That it was going to be okay. Yes, there would always be a part of her that longed for her parents but she was becoming okay with that. After all, they wouldn't want her to mourn for the rest of her life. Today's talk had been about her father since Shaggy had noticed how scarcely Christina talked about him. It was clear to Shaggy that although she had lost him at a young age Christina missed her father as much as her mother.

After their movie had ended Shaggy had to go home. Christina kissed him goodbye before returning to her room and heading into the closet where her trunks were kept. She was on a mission to find something. Finally, at the bottom, she found what she was looking for.

Wrapped in a faded red cloth was a seemingly normal sketchbook and to the average person it might have been but not to Christina. She delicately opened it and smiled at the faded _ONCE UPON A TIME_ her mother had written the story down for Christina since she loved hearing it so often. As she got older Christina had learned there was much more to the story than this book let on. Lots more.

…...

* * *

Alissa sighed dejectedly as she scanned the realms in her magic mirror. She had fulfilled her 'destiny' as required, despite never really wanting to. She wasn't evil like her mother, so it pained her to curse her old school friend Hopper. But she did her duty, her mother was proud; she thought it was over and she could just peacefully live her life. But no, she was to be denied any semblance of a 'happily ever after'. a few days ago, after years of peace, quiet, and solitude; Milton Grimm contacted her. While she respected his position, she never liked the pompous headmaster and his obsession with 'destiny'. And now he only made contact to tell her she needed to marry and bear a daughter to fill her villainous role of cursing the next Frog Prince! She didn't want to do it herself, let alone force such a thing a on her own child! Nor would she marry simply for the sake of having such a child. She was determined to only marry for LOVE, if ever. And IF the gods blessed her with a daughter...

"Never", she said firmly to herself, switching to view another realm with a flip of her wrist. "I will never force my daughter to...What the...?!"

The mirror showed a handsome, well-dressed man wearing a black cape in what appeared to be a stone room. He looked panicked and in pain, with at least one arrow piercing his chest between his heart and his right shoulder!

"I don't care vhat realm it is, just get me out of here!", he grunted, then dove forward through the mirror!

He landed on the floor in front of her with a thud, as a blonde man with a mustache and sideburns dressed like a hunter and carrying a crossbow entered the room on the other side of the mirror.  
"NO!", he yelled angrily and fired at the mirror as the image went dark.  
Alissa looked down at the barely conscious man in front of her. He had another arrow in his back. She had to help him. He started to move, trying to get up.

"Hold still! Let me help you", she said, kneeling down beside him. "Let get this one in your back out first. It's going to hurt."

"Whoever you are, you have my thanks", he gasped in an accent she'd never heard before. "Go ahead. I am accustomed to pain."

She pulled it out quickly, making him gasp sharply in pain. Looking at it, Alissa noticed that the arrowhead was made of silver! Puzzled, she turned him over, and repeated the process with the other arrow; also with a silver tip. He immediately started breathing easier as his pain seemed to fade instantly, his wounds closing as she watched! He finally opened his red eyes and looked into her own teal orbs, and a spark seemed to ignite between them. She blushed as she shyly brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"Thank you most kindly, milady", he said smoothly with a warm smile. "I vill be fine now. I am Lord Radu, of the most ancient and Noble Vampire House of Dracula. Who are you and Vhere am I?"

"A pleasure, Lord Radu", she replied politely as she helped him stand. "My name is Alissa Shadowfae. And this is my cottage"

"You are a Dark Fairy", he said with surprise when he noticed her dark, sparkling wings. "And quite beautiful. But Dark Fairies have been extinct for over a century?"

"Maybe in your realm, but not here in Ever After", she blushed with a giggle. "So you're a vampire? Your kind is unheard of here. Knowledge of you comes to us from other realms. Don't worry, you are safe. That man can't get to you here."

"Van Hellscream!", he spat bitterly. At her confused look, he explained."A monster hunter who simply cannot accept that most monsters simply vant to live in peace and co-exist vith normies-another name ve call, humans. So he and those who follow him still hunt and kill us as 'threats to mankind'. He vould have gotten me, if I had not remembered I had that magic mirror in my attic."

So over the course of several weeks, they fell in love and married. A few months later, they learned Alissa was pregnant. They were extremely happy until they received a...particular visitor.

"Ah, Lady Alissa!", Milton Grimm greeted jovially when she answered the door with a flat and tired look on her face "You are looking well and lovely as ever after!"

"Save the pleasantries, Headmaster", Alissa said flatly. "We both know you could care less how I am. Why are you here?"

"On the contrary, my dear, you are very much my concern in regards to my visit", he smiled warmly. "The Fairy-Tale Family Tree Records magically informed me that you are with child and carrying your fairy tale heir! This is wonderful news! Today I have simply come to convey my congratulations and discuss her registry in nursery-rhyme school, spellementary school, and of course Ever After High! She has an important destiny, and preparation is very important, as you know."

Alissa lost it.

"How dare you. How dare you! How dare you come to my house to discussing schooling for my UNBORN CHILD. HOW DARE YOU PESTER ME FOR YEARS AND YEARS ABOUT HAVING SAID CHILD SIMPLY BECAUSE OF DESTINY. NOW, NOW, YOU DARE TO INSIST WE DISCUSS ENROLLMENT AND PREPERATION OF MY DAUGHTER FOR SOME HORRIBLE CRUEL ACT," Alissa shouted her eyes blazing and wings smoking. Here mere anger triggered a magical reaction akin to what one might come to expect from a horror film. Doors were slamming windows cracked and shattered things were flying through the air and in the center of it all was Alissa who wanted nothing more than to blast Milton Grimm into Wonderland and trap him there forever after.

This sudden outburst got the attention of Radu who entered hastily.

"Is there a problem here, My Love?", the vampire asked.

"No, my love. I was simply...explaining a few things to our guest", she replied, kissing him quickly. "This is Milton Grimm, Headmaster of my Alma Mater that I've told you so much about. Headmaster, this is my husband; Lord Radu of the most Ancient and Noble Vampire House of Dracula...the father of my unborn daughter."

"Velcome, Headmaster Grimm", the vampire said as politely as he could manage.

"V-v-v-v-vampire?! Impossible!", Grimm sputtered, making the couple smirk. "B-but there are no vampires in Ever After!"

"I arrived through my Love's magic mirror by accident, as I vas escaping a crazed monster hunter", Radu told him.

"Th-th-this is unacceptable! Creatures of Gothic horror do NOT belong in the realm of fairy tales!"

"And yet, he is here", she smirked, embracing Radu affectionately. "And he is my one true love and the father of my daughter, so there is nothing you can do or say about it."

Headmaster Grimm sputtered something incoherently before Alissa sent him away with a snap of her fingers.

…...

* * *

Christina sighed. Her mother had simplified the story so that Christina could better understand it and also she didn't want her to mess with the mirror and accidentally get sucked into another realm. She placed her book back into the trunk and set off in search of her uncle who she hoped could shed some light on her father and his life before Ever After.

She found her uncle in his study working on something. She didn't want to bother him so she turned to leave but Dracula had seen her and waved her inside. She took a seat across form him nervously.

"Uncle Dracula, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about my father"

"Of course, of course,"

…...

* * *

"I'm going to get you!" Dracula yelled as he chased his brother down the hall waving his toy sword wildly.

"NEVER" Radu shouted ducking behind a tapestry and through a hidden passage.

The two brothers had been at it for hours upon hours. Playing soldiers then pirates then hide and seek and back to pirates. Racing through the halls and hiding in the secret passages just waiting to scare each other silly this is how the two boys spent their days free from care and unaware of all the outside dangers of the world. As the two boys grew older and started attending school their bond only grew. You never saw or would see a stronger bond between two individuals. Even as times started changing they shared the same ideas liking the prospect of Monster Equality.

When their father perished at the hands of a hunter Radu was proud to stand beside his brother as assumed Lordship over their Most Noble House. This was surely a sign of great things to come for them both but when Radu vanished into thin air Dracula was beside himself with worry hoping beyond hope that his brother hadn't also perished at the hands of a monster hunter as their father had before him. Not even Vana could help her husband to stop fretting for very long. One day as the skies filled with gray clouds that matched Dracula's mood he received a most welcome surprise. His brother whom he had though dead contacted him via crystal ball. Radu was alive and well. Free from the threats of a crazed monster hunter he had settled down and found love in Ever Adter.

…...

* * *

"Wow," was all Christina managed to say.

"Your father used to talk about you, I can't tell you how many letters he sent and how many long talks we had where he talked highly of you,"

"He did?"

"Yes, he did and it saddens me that he never got to see you grow up. It pains me deeply that I was never able to really meet you before such tragic events but let me tell you, your father would be proud of what you've become,"

"He would?"

"Without a doubt. I'll see if I can't recover those letters so that you can read them for yourself,"

"Thank you, Uncle Dracula,"

"You're welcome,"

…...

* * *

A few days later at Monster High, Christina was hanging out with her friends in the courtyard before classes. Shaggy stood with his arm wrapped around Christina's waist almost protectively. Clawdeen couldn't help but smirk at the sight. It was very, very, very clear how devoted Shaggy was to his girlfriend. So protective in fact that when Drew came blazing into the courtyard demanding that Christina come to her senses he stepped in front of Christina and was completely unfazed by Drew's empty threats. Eventually, the group grew tired of his nonsense raving so, Duncan was all-too-happy to toss Drew into the fountain right as the bell rang signaling the start of the day.

Drew rose out of the fountain with a scowl before stomping over to where Moanica and Torq were standing. Torq was shaking but Moanica remained cool and collected.

"I could've used some help," Drew ground out.

"Oh please, Drew even you know we're no match for ALL of them put together," Moanica Drawled flatly.

"Mark my words, Christina will be MINE," Drew snarled.

"Ah, young love", a mysterious voice chuckled from nowhere, confusing the group of 'troubled kids'.

They heard a fluttering of wings, and see a parrot land on the branch of a nearby tree. It had an enlarged forehead and a scar across one eye from brow to cheek. His face was twisted into a malevolent smirk. "So uplifting. So powerful. Und yet, so PAINFUL vhen it goes unrequited."

"Who the heck are you, bird?", Drew snarled.

"Ah, forgive me for being so rude", the parrot said smoothly in a German accent. "I am Professor Pericles, und I am here to help you."

"And why would you help us?", Moanica scoffed skeptically.

"Because destroying Shaggy Rogers and his mumbling mutt Scooby Doo is only the first step to eliminating Mystery Incorporated!"

And what do we care about a bunch a' normies?", Torq snickered, only to get hit in the head with a pinecone, making him growl at the parrot.

"Do not underestimate zhe human kinda, mien freund!", Pericles hissed, then continued more calmly. "Zhier meddling knows no bounds. Zhey have foiled even MY genius many times. Not long ago, I had victory in my grasp, and achieved ULTIMATE POWER! But even as I became all-powerful, zhey found a way to stop me, destroying zhe power forever! Zheir bonds of friendship are zhier greatest strength, and could easily spread here to your enemies. If zhat happens, vhat do you think vill happen to all of YOU, and all you carefully laid plans, hmmm? But such bonds are also zheir greatest veakness Zhe common link between Mystery Incorporated and your enemies here is also zhe weakest link of both groups: Shaggy Rogers. Destroy HIM, and Mystery Inc. vill crumble, your 'princess' vill be yours, and your enemies here vill be in disarray. And zhe surest way to destroy him is through his HEART, and zhe vone he loves most. So, shall ve help each other?"

Drew, Torq, and Moanica all looked at each other for a moment. True they all had their own plans and schemes in the works. But if Shaggy got Christina and all her friends-especially the extremely powerful Duncan!-to become the Monster High chapter of Mystery Inc., it would be trouble! And Drew was sick of the constant interference with his plans to make Christina his!

"I like the way you think, Professor", Drew said with a wicked grin. "How do we start?"

"Wunderbar!"

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM. Oh man, that was a lot of work so I hoped it met everyone's expectations. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review .while I scramble to pull their evil plan together. I mean, I've got a basic thing figured out but the details are a tad elusive**


	20. Chapter 20

She really didn't want to be here.

She wanted to turn tail and run home.

But she couldn't.

Ever After High loomed over her gleaming pristine in the sunshine that seemed to cause the school to glow. Most saw it as what they'd been working toward their entire life. Most saw it as a welcoming place. Not her. Not Christina. Ever After High meant trouble. It meant being away from her mother for a year. Granted, she would visit at every chance but still, Christina didn't want to be away from her mother and shoved into a group of people who expected her to curse a prince. She didn't want to curse someone. Especially if that someone was the bumbling goofball known as Hopper. He didn't deserve to be cursed. No one deserved to be cursed. Yet, she was here. It was mandated that she go here.

Already, she despised being here.

Christina looked down at her lavender dress with the thorn designs. Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles and generally trying to look busy before forcing herself to press on. She kept her head down as she shuffled into the halls of the school. She hadn't attended public school since the second grade. Since the day she came sprinting home with aching wings and scrapped knees. Since the day her mother had read her a story before marching to the school and chewing out the staff for allowing the children of fairytale heroes to mistreat her daughter. Now, now, she was required to go to Ever After High so that she could 'learn about her wicked role'. Oh please.

Christina made her way to her empty dorm and set her trunk down with a huff. Cerise hadn't arrived yet leaving Christina some alone time. She couldn't help but think of what the world expected her to do.

Christina didn't really care.

Instead, she went about setting up her dorm. First, she made the bed pulling her favorite quilt over her lavender sheets with care. Next, she set her favorite photo of her and her mother on the bedside table before tucking her journal into the drawer. With a little magic, she ensured that people like Faybelle wouldn't go snooping about. Swapping out the thick black drapes for lace curtains before filling the drawers with all her art supplies she declared that she was finished as she plucked her teddy from the trunk and sat down on the wooden chair that had been provided. This was now her home away from home.

Whether or not she liked it.

She turned at the sound of a door creaking open and was excited to see Cerise. Standing from her chair, Christina rushed to hug her friend, after all, it seemed like she needed it. Oh, yes, Cerise seemed as wary of this new school as Christina and Raven were.

"Hey, Cerise how was your summer?"

"It was good," Cerise replied as she set her bags down, "So, did you get your class schedule yet?"

"And by that you mean, are you in my dad's class?"

"Well?"

"Yes and yes but you and I both know I don't want to be evil and I don't want to sign the book,"

Yes, Cerise did know and over time the entire student body learned as well. The news spread like wildfire when Blondie Locks announced it on her mirrorcast. Never before had someone been so vocal about their beliefs.

Christina proved to be an odd girl.

A very odd girl.

A very vocal girl.

Thus the reason for Headmaster Grimm's panic attack. He was at a loss as what to do about Christina Shadowfae Dracula. This girl was proving to be trouble and not in a good way. No, she didn't cheat, lie, steal, and curse classmates for fun. She, in fact, did the very opposite of those things. She helped friends with their classwork, she always told the truth, she had never in her life stolen anything nor had she cursed anyone. Even when a class assignment in General Villainy called for it. What did he have to do to set her on the path to evil? He thought he solved this problem when the girl was three, when he arranged...anyway, what to do?

As Headmaster Grimm resumed his place at his large desk a knock sounded.

"Enter," he ordered tiredly as he shuffled paperwork hoping in vain that the answer would just pop out of nowhere.

"Ahem,"

He looked up surprised to find Alissa herself standing there. Maybe this was just what he had needed. Surely, Alissa could coax her daughter into evil.

"Alissa, come, sit what can I do for you?" Headmaster Grimm asked as Alissa took a seat across from him.

"My daughter has informed me that you've taken her out of music class and put her in Kingdom Mismanagement instead," Alissa stated flatly.

"Well, yes seeing as a future villain she has no need for music and I thought she could benefit from-"

"Need I remind you this is her Freedom Year and not Legacy year even then I don't see the point in denying her something like Music class because she does well in all her other classes including General Villainy which she also doesn't need,"

"She does need that class,"

"Why?"

"Because it is her destiny to curse the Frog Prince. A very important role-"

"In your opinion,"

"Yes, I was hoping to express my concerns about your daughter she is after all, _kind_ and **loving-"**

"Just as I raised her to be. Now, back to the matter at hand. I would prefer you place my daughter back in her chosen elective,"

Alissa's cold teal eyes bore into him with a steel gaze all-too like the one she had worn years ago during her time as a student.

"If you aren't pleased with her education here then may I be so bold as to suggest a transfer? Perhaps to Villain Prep or Shadow High-"

"You just want her out of your hair,"

"No, no-"

"You're still angry about her father?"

"No-"

"You are worried Christina won't sign?"

"Yes, and, forgive me for saying so but with your daughter's gothic roots she may be unsuited for anything here in Ever After"

Alissa zapped the headmaster.

"Let me make this clear to you, I couldn't be prouder of my little girl having the strength and courage to do what I could not!"

Headmaster Grimm sat there in shock. he just might have to contact that 'other' realm again.

"Now, about that Music class"

...

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think about this little Ever After filler? I thought it'd be fun to dive more into this backstory and write an entire chapter shedding some light on these things. So, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a nice review for me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Christina burst through the door of the castle without stopping. Speeding past her wolves who gave chase. Dracula barely flinched when his niece raced past his study on the way to her room. He knew why she was in such a rush. She was throwing a slumber party for her friends. She had work to do he mused. He was allowing her to use the ballroom to host all her friends because other than the yearly race, birthday parties and holidays that room was never used. Back and forth and back and forth she and Draculaura raced as the set up the ballroom for their sleepover.

Two hours later, guests started arriving. Draculaura stood at the door while Christina stood by her mirror. First came Raven, Apple, and Cerise. Downstairs, Frankie, Clawdeen and, Cleo arrived. They inquired about where Christina was and Draculaura explained what Christina was doing. Ashlyn arrived with Blondie, Holly, and Poppy. Downstairs, Lagoona, Ghoulia arrived followed shortly by Spectra and Twyla With everyone there they all filed into the ballroom. Introductions were made and the festivities began.

"Come on Christina. Please please?" Clawdeen pleaded.

"Okay, okay fine,"

"One Monster High makeover coming up,"

Midway through the makeovers, the door burst open and Maddie cartwheeled in.

"CHRISTINA SHADOWFAE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU,"

"Shadowfae?" Clawdeen questioned.

"My mother's maiden name. It's how I was addressed in school,"

"Ah,"

Yes, it had been quite a shock for most students to learn of Christina's hybrid nature but they hadn't mocked her.

"Maddie, How'd you get here? I closed the portal," Christina asked as the zany girl joined her.

"Sometimes I can do things because I don't know they're impossible yet,"

"Oh, yeah that's right,"

The sleepover was turning out to be a success. Makeovers were given prior to a fashion show that Clawdeen put together herself. Standing on the 'runway' with a hairbrush in her hand as she announced "The New and Improved Christina". All eyes were on Christina as she stepped out from behind the makeshift curtains. Dressed in a black off-the-shoulder top featuring a glittering pair of fangs on the front, ripped legging with a mesh skirt and black ankle boots. She also wore a bat necklace and her charm bracelet which had been added to recently and now featured vampire-themed charms as well. Holly and Poppy had a blast doing her hair, it was pulled back in a high ponytail with purple highlights. The makeup was probably the most jarring thing seeing as Christina really only wore lip gloss.

Now, however, they'd go all out. Dark makeup to go with her much darker look. Smoky eye shadow and deep red lipstick were the first things they all noticed.

Christina walked the runway turning so that the could see the whole outfit before disappearing behind the curtain again.

Christina was frozen as she awaited the reactions of her friends.

Thundering applause.

Clawdeen brought Christina back out so that she could join the audience. Before taking a seat, however, Christina changed back into her nightdress with a snap of her fingers. Gone was her makeup and dark clothing replaced by the much more familiar lavender color she loved so much. After the fashion show wrapped up, the girls gathered in a circle for a game of Truth Or Dare.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Cerise asked with a smirk.

"Truth,"

"Tell us what you were really doing during free period," Draculaura demanded.

"Studying for my driver's test, duh,"

"No, you weren't," Twyla exclaimed.

"So, what were you really doing?" Cleo asked.

Christina's face remained oddly emotionless as she replied: "I was with Shaggy,"

They let the topic die seeing as Christina wasn't going to tell them exactly what she had been doing and well, she was entitled to her privacy. The game continued. Most of the Ever After girls chose truth but leave it to Cerise, Raven and, Maddie to chose dare. Maddie was challenged to do a handstand for five minutes while singing a song backward. Cerise was challenged to a race against Clawdeen throughout the castle as for Raven:

"I dare you to steal the ice cream from the kitchen," Christina smirked.

Raven returned the smirk remembering the game of Truth Or Dare where she challenged Christina to do the same thing. Unlike Christina, Raven was able to complete the dare and soon returned with ice cream. Christina conjured bowels and spoons and soon, everyone was enjoying the frozen treat. After that Christina and Raven put on a magic show with Maddie as their assistant. They performed all the classic magic tricks along with ones they had invented in order to dazzle and shock their friends. When all was said and done they had made each other disappear, pulled a rabbit out of a hat, sawed each other in half, escaped a locked coffin from the inside, told a story that transported their friends all over the world and back again among many other things.

As they exited the makeshift stage, Maddie kept wondering why the Narrator sounded different.

"Why do you sound different?"

 _Maddie, I'm supposed to be telling a story here,_

"But what happened to the other Narrators?"

 _You're in a different world, Maddie, remember?_

"So, you're the Narrator of this world?"

 _Of Christina's story, yes._

"Maddie, who are you talking to?" Christina questioned as she helped tidy up for bed.

"The Narrator of your story,"

"Me? In a story that doesn't involve hurting someone by cursing them? Yeah, right," Christina laughed.

 _Well, there's more than one way of hurting someone..._

"You mean Christina IS going to hurt someone?" Maddie gasped loudly catching everyone's attention. Clearly, she did not understand that such information isn't supposed to be shared.

": She does this all the time," Raven shrugged as the other girls went back to trading stories.

"Yeah, like I'd actually hurt someone on purpose,"

"Will she do it on purpose?"

 _Maddie..._

"Will she?"

 _You know I'm not supposed to-_

"WILL SHE?"

 _No, she'd never hurt Shaggy on purpose!_

"She's going to hurt her boyfriend?"

 _Crap, forget I said anything._

So, Maddie, having angered me I mean, the Narrator dropped the subject and joined her friends as Christina turned out the lights and they began to tell stories. The perfect ending to a great sleepover.

...

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of that. I think it went well save for when I was interrupted by a certain someone. geez, first she does it in the book series** then **in the cartoons and now, in my story! Anyway, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Fred and the girls were stumped. Completely and utterly stumped. They hadn't stopped solving mysteries when they moved schools. No, far from it in fact. They had cut back in order to focus more on school, after all, they wanted to take every opportunity that Blair Academy offered them but recently, a string of unsolved crimes had been calling their names. So, they set out to investigate but even they couldn't figure out what was going on.

First, several motorcycles were stolen. The lines to the security cameras had been cut and the lock broken seemingly by brute strength alone. Then, the local jewelry store had been robbed. A priceless ruby necklace had been taken but the only access to the store after hours was a high window that no human could get through.

Having no idea what was going on they came to Shaggy and Scooby asking for their help but Shaggy was having problems of his own. Over the past few weeks, Christina had been growing increasingly distant and he had no idea why.

One day, he decided to ask his parents what they thought.

"She's like, really distant. It's like she doesn't even focus when I talk to her. She doesn't return my phone calls or wait for me every morning like she used to. Did I do something wrong? Was she playing me?"

Stacey was first to speak and what she said surprised Shaggy given how much his mother used to dislike Christina.

"Shaggy, I don't think she played you. Heck, she risked her life to save you. There's something else going on. Perhaps you should treat this as a mystery and solve it you could even ask the gang to help you,"

Shaggy liked this idea but when he brought it to the gang they dismissed him saying he was worrying too much. Still, he persisted. They didn't seem interested, however, they seemed caught up in those robbery cases begging and pleading with him to help. Even now, Shaggy could feel his anxiety spiking. He wanted to go to Christina's and spend time with her. See if he could fix whatever was happening but the gang was insistent and soon, Shaggy found himself in the back of the Mystery Machine as they dragged him from one crime scene to the next. It didn't stop there. No, because as they were working on one case another would pop up and another and another. All of them abnormal. Whenever Shaggy tried to leave to get to Christina's and spend time with her his friends more or less pressured him into staying. Shaggy felt ready to snap. This was too much it was all too much. All he wanted to do was see Christina.

All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to spend time with her. To go on walks, and sit under their tree. To have nice long talks while they held hands. To stay out until sunset. To hear her laughter that sent his heart soaring. However, he could do none of that. Not one thing because, from the time he got out of school until his curfew was spent trying desperately to help the gang. To help his friends. It seemed for every step the took forward they took three back and it frustrated Shaggy to no end

…...

* * *

Cupid had come back to New Salem to visit for a few weeks. At first, it was all well and good. Then she started noticing something off about Christina. She was growing very distant from Shaggy and her friends. This wasn't like her. The normally quiet focused Christina seemed more aloof and on edge. Then she started disappearing. If you wanted to find her you were out of luck. Cupid as worried for her friend and so, she went to Shaggy with her concerns as a good friend would do. However, Shaggy was too busy with the gang to really check-in on his girlfriend like he wanted to. Cupid could just tell by the saddened look on his face. He was heartbroken.

Something was up.

...

* * *

When Shaggy failed to find Christina yet again he came to her friends hoping beyond hope that she was with them. Sadly, she was not.

"Like, have you guys seen Christina?" Shaggy asked as he took a seat.

"No, sorry"

"She wasn't in the library?" Draculaura asked looking up from Clawdeen's latest sketches.

"No,"

"That's where she said she would be," Draculaura replied passing her phone to Shaggy.

 **Where are you? Clawdeen has sketches to show us,**

 _In the library._

 **Y?**

 _I have to study._

"Did I like, do something by accident?" Shaggy couldn't help but ask.

"No, no, Christina's head-over-heels for you, Shaggy," Draculaura quickly reassured him.

"I like, don't know what's going on. I've just been so busy lately,"

"You know what? We'll solve this mystery for you!" Frankie declared suddenly catching Shaggy off guard.

"You will?"

"Yeah, we can do it, right everyone?"

"Totally,"

"But have you guys ever tried to solve a mystery?"

"Sure plenty of times and if you and Scooby are willing to help us during school hours then we shouldn't have a problem,"

"Okay then,"

"Let's start with finding Christina," Duncan declared.

The group split up to cover more ground. After a few minutes, Draculaura finally decided to check the art room. Maybe Christina went there to paint or something. What she did NOT expect to see was Christina, at an easel doing Drew's assignment for him. Not only that but he had his hands all over her!

"Christina, what are you doing?" Draculaura demanded as she stomped into the art room.

"Helping Drew with his project," Christina replied sweetly as if a crazy psycho wasn't leaning on her and messing with her wings.

NOT EVEN SHAGGY WAS ALLOWED TO TOUCH THEM.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You said you were in the library,"

Christina looked up from her work and Draculaura swore there was something off about her eyes. Christina responded to her cousin with a voice too sweet to be real.

"Well, I was there, Laura but, Drew found me and asked me to help him. Now, if you don't mind we'd like to get back to work-"

"No, you are coming with me right now. Shaggy's been so worried about you he's shedding. Do you hear me? Shedding! He transformed and-"

But Christina was not listening. She had gone back to her painting. Drew stopped fiddling with her wings long enough to glance at Draculaura questioningly.

"DREW" Duncan roared as he stomped into the classroom "Get away from-"

"Duncan, I'm helping him! Now, would you both do me a favor and GET OUT SO I CAN FOCUS?"

Both Draculaura and Duncan were so startled that they had no other choice than to do what Christina had demanded.

"Did she seem off to you?" Draculaura asked.

"Besides the fact that she's doing Drew's schoolwork for him?"

"Yes, did you see her eyes?"

"They looked cloudy,"

"And kind of pink,"

"We should tell the others,"

...

* * *

Christina's friends were appalled. What had happened to Christina? It was as if she had been knocked aside the head, lost her memories and, believed whatever she was told. It was so very wrong. Then a few days later the worst possible thing happened:

Christina disappeared.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. I know where Christina is, do you? Well, please review and predict. What do you suppose will happen now? I'll tell you one thing: The bad guys aren't done with Shaggy just yet.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

A few days ago: The day of Christina's disappearance.

"What took you so long?" Moanica snapped as Drew cockily strode into their run-down hideout.

"I was procuring what we need to kill the mangy werewolf,"

"What is it then?"

"Her," Drew smirked as Christina entered behind him.

"Are you mad?" Moanica hissed.

"Relax, she's completely and utterly under the spell now," Drew promised.

"How do you know?"

"Look at her eyes,"

Moanica walked up to Christina who stood docile and quiet; Christina's eyes were bright pink and hazy looking.

"Can she even hear us?"

"Yes, but she doesn't do a thing unless I tell her to,"

"So, she'll kill her own boyfriend then?"

"She doesn't even remember his name, do you, Princess?"

"Who are we talking about?" Christina questioned confusedly.

"See?"

"Yes,"

"Now, we take out the dog,"

…...

* * *

Present.

Scooby was worried for Shaggy. He wasn't eating very much. He had barely touched his food. Scooby thought that wrangling Shaggy away from the gang so that they could visit their favorite buffet would at least cheer him up for a little while but it didn't seem to be working. The two were so distracted they failed to see the bat that dropped something into Scooby's food before flying off.

With one more worried glance at Shaggy Scooby went back to eating unaware of what he was really ingesting.

It was a few hours later when it happened Scooby was trying to pick up a scent at the latest crime scene when he started to foam at the mouth. Noticing this and thinking Scooby might have fallen ill Velma went to check on him, however, when she got close to him he snapped barring his teeth and growling. Scooby unknowingly caused quite a stir and passerby soon alerted animal control who's policy was shoot now ask questions later.

"Please, please, he must be sick just like, let me take him to the vet," Shaggy pleaded as the officers loaded the comatose Scooby into their van.

"Sorry son, this dog's too dangerous."

With those words, they hauled off Scooby leaving his best friend in the dust.

…...

* * *

The newly established group of mystery solvers returned to Monster High after hours in order to thoroughly search the school for clues with Cupid in tow. Following the example of Mystery Incorporated, they split up to search for clues. Clawdeen and Duncan were searching the main hall when Clawdeen froze.

"Clawdeen, what is it?"

Clawdeen didn't respond. She had caught a whiff of a strange scent and followed it...

right to Christina's locker

Duncan quickly gathered the others and Cupid used her powers to reveal that there was, in fact, a potion on Christina's locker. Frankie swabbed the combination dial and handed it off to Ghoulia for testing. It was as they were waiting on the results that Duncan received a text from Shaggy.

 **THEY TOOK SCOOBY.**

 _ **Took Scooby?**_

 **He started acting strange and a bunch of animal control officers showed up, knocked him out and hauled him away. Right in the middle of our investigation.**

 _ **Meet at the monster mall in ten minutes.**_

It was then that Ghoulia got the results back and passed them to Cupid.

"Shaggy's in danger. We have to go NOW" Cupid cried.

They raced madly out of the school hopefully, they weren't too late.

…...

* * *

Shaggy had been headed to the mall when he saw her.

Christina was standing on the edge of the woods.

Excitedly, he rushed to her and raced after her when she started to walk away from him leading him farther and farther into the woods and right into the one-room cabin where Drew had been hiding her. Shaggy froze upon seeing the vampire lazily stretched on the couch. He watched as Christina happily joined him crawling on top of him and kissing him.

"Like, what have you done to my girlfriend? Shaggy demanded as he stepped into the cabin unknowingly falling right into a trap.

"Nothing," Drew lied, "She just decided she liked me more than you,"

Drew was egging him on waiting for him to lash out in blind fury not that Shaggy understood this.

"You're lying, you, evil-"

"Evil? Now, that's harsh!"

"Leave him alone, fleabag," Christina snapped venomously.

Shaggy saw red. Anger pumped through his veins as he let out a beastly snarl and transformed, claws extending ready to rip Drew open and tear out his insides.

"Princess, it seems he wants to kill me," Drew cooed sweetly.

"I'll deal with him," Christina promised sliding off of Drew and flying over to Shaggy.

"Christina-"

Christina lifted Shaggy from the ground and tossed him like he was a rag doll into the woods. Shaggy had barely moved before Christina seized him by his neck with one hand, gripping a sword with the other.

"I'm going to run you through and when I'm done, I'll bring your head back to Drew as a trophy,"

"C-Christina, you have to fight it. This isn't you,"

"Shut up," Christina snapped tossing Shaggy to the ground as she raised her sword.

Drew came out of the cabin to watch the show, grinning wickedly.

"Christina, please, please. It's me, Shaggy. Christina, I've been worried sick about you," Shaggy exclaimed as he rolled away from the sword and jumped up.

Clawdeen and Duncan arrived then as Christina dealt Shaggy a blast so painful he reverted back to human form. Christina gripped her sword her inner struggle clear as she looked between Shaggy and Drew.

"That's it, Princess, kill him,"

Clawdeen gagged Drew while Shaggy continued to plead with Christina who was backing him into a tree.

"Christina, don't do this. I LOVE YOU"

The sword fell to the ground as Christina shook with conflict.

"S-Shaggy?" she whispered trying to fight the spell.

Shaggy took his chance, grabbing Christina and hastily smashing his lips against hers breaking the spell and sending Drew into a rage.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy," Christina cried as the two separated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

In his rage, Drew rushed forwards and roughly knocked Christina from Shaggy's grip throwing her several yards where she crashed into a tree and fell to the ground mortally wounded.

Duncan seized Drew and pinned him to a tree before he could continue his assault.

"You really blew it this time, Drew!", Duncan hissed.

"Y-you c-can't d-do nothin' to m-me!"

"Have you forgotten who I am, Drew", Clawdeen growled. "Did you forget I'm the Alpha of Werewolves? And a member of the Monster Council of Royals? You just tried to murder one of my subjects! I FRONT OF ME! That's a capital offense, you slimy leech!"

Drew's eye's widened in fear as Duncan's grin widened, smoke pouring through his fangs. He'd known Duncan had just been waiting for an excuse!

"I should start at your toes and work my way up, slowly burning you to ash!", the Kaiju Prince growled. "Give us one good reason to spare your miserable un-life!"

"Th-this was all, that bird's idea!", Drew squealed like a stuck pig.

"WHAT BIRD?!", Duncan snarled...

"P-P-P-Pericles!"

"Like, ZOINKS!"

Shaggy began to freak out while Clawdeen called an ambulance for Christina. After knocking Drew put cold Duncan grabbed Shaggy by his shoulders and shook him

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER. I know you're upset but we've got bigger problems. Like, getting Scooby out?"

"You two go, I'll stay with Christy until the ambulance arrives," Clawdeen ordered/

"Got it, come on Shaggy, Frankie texted she knows what happened to Scooby,"

…...

* * *

Scooby had been drugged.

Scooby had been drugged

DRUGGED!

Frankie and Velma had come to this conclusion after hearing what Scooby had to say. The poor dog had thought he was being attacked by hordes of monsters. However, when the group told the officers in charge they refused to release Scooby without rock-hard proof. This did not fly with Daphne who was quick to phone in the best lawyer she could find to fight for Scooby. Granted this lawyer was surprised when she learned she was representing a dog but once Daphne waved a paycheck in front of her face she was all for it.

When Shaggy arrived he was upset to see his best buddy treated as a hostile animal instead of the gentle goofball he was.

"Don't worry Scooby we'll do everything we can to get you out of there,"

…...

* * *

Hours, later Shaggy finally went to the hospital to see Christina. He had left the others behind to compare notes. He could've cared less about Pericles to be honest. He just wanted to see his girlfriend. When he got to the hospital and saw the grim looks on the doctors faces he internally panicked.

"How is she?"

"She's hanging by a thread. We're doing everything we can to help her"

"Can I see her?"

Shaggy was terrified to see Christina in that hospital bed. She looked so fragile so weak, like the tiniest touch could break her.

"Come on Christina. Fight for me,"

…...

* * *

Christina wasn't sure how she had ended up in a meadow, a hazy meadow. It was eerily quiet but comforting. A warm breeze blew, ruffling her dress and pulling her onward. There was someone standing in the distance. The closer Christina got the more she could see. She was taken aback when the mystery person turned out to be her mother.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Christina,"

Christina wasted no time in embracing her mother.

"I missed you, Mom."

"I know you have but I'm so proud of you Christina. We both are,"

That's when Christina looked up in time to see her father.

"Do you remember me, Christina?"

Christina was overjoyed to be with her parents again.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Is she dead? Or is something else going on? What about Scooby? Will they be able to free him?**

 **Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Shaggy stayed constantly at Christina's bedside hoping and praying she'd pull through. He couldn't lose her. To find the love of his life and then have her ripped away from him was a fate worse than his own death.

He sat beside her not leaving for a moment. He wanted his face to be the first thing she saw when she woke up so that she'd know that he had been there the whole time

"M-m"

Shaggy jolted awake. Christina was trying to say something! Eagerly he leaned in to better hear her.

"Mom,"

No.

No.

NO.

If Christina was really truly seeing her mother than that meant that she was...

NO.

Then she started to flatline. The doctors rushed in and whisked her away leaving Shaggy in tears.

…...

* * *

Christina was walking with her parents through the meadow. It was so surreal and beautiful. Butterflies flew, hopping from flower to flower and landing in Christina's hair. It was wonderful.

"Christina," Alissa began "You need to go back soon,"

"Back? What do you mean?"

"You have to go back. Someone misses you terribly," Alissa said while directing Christina's attention to the fountain they'd stopped at.

Peering into the deep blue water Christina was surprised to see Shaggy staring back at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Shaggy," Christina whispered sadly.

"He misses you, Butterfly. You _can_ stay here with us but-"

"It's not time yet," Christina finished.

"You're going to great, wonderful things," Radu commented.

"Christina, just remember. Hardly anything is as it seems,"

"What does that mean?"

"You figure it out,"

"It's time to go. Christina,"

Sadly, Christina embraced her parents as a bright light wrapped around the three of them.

"We're so proud of you,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy now stood beside Christina's bed in the ICU. Christina had been put on life support. She'd been like that for days now. If she didn't wake up soon then...

he put his head down on her chest as he began to cry again. He was so desperate to hear her heartbeat, to know she was alive. _Please don't leave me_ he silently pleaded.

He sighed at the sensation of hands in his hair. It felt so good...

Wait.

Shaggy sat up and saw what he hoped to see. Christina had woken up.

The nurses came and took her off life support. Once the doctor had cleared her she was sent back to the main wing of the hospital for an overnight observation.

"Like, I thought I'd lost you, Christina," Shaggy confessed tearfully embracing her

She was quiet as she hung onto Shaggy. He had no idea what she had been through. What she had experienced. When Shaggy noticed how quiet his girlfriend was he thought maybe something had happened. Maybe she was reliving what had happened with Drew. Shaggy honestly didn't know but he wanted to help her.

"I spoke with my parents Shaggy. We were in the most beautiful meadow. There were roses and butterflies. It was so nice. My Mom and Dad were with me," Christina took a breath to calm herself "They told me they were proud of me and that they loved me. I wanted to stay there forever but-"

"What?"

"I came back because of you,"

"Thank You, I know it was hard,"

"It was,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

…...

* * *

A few days later, at Monster High. Christina did **not** want to touch her locker. Drew had been locked up but he had escaped and now, Christina was scared. What if Drew tried to come after her again? It was hard for everyone to see Christina so shaken. Thankfully, Shaggy was always there to help her. Currently, Christina stood in front of her locker trying to get up the nerve to open it. She yelped as someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her,

"Calm down, like, it's just me," Shaggy soothed as he spun Christina around to face him.

"I'm sorry-" Christina started.

"Shh, it's alright I know,"

"You have no idea what he did to me," Christina said choking on the bile rising in her throat.

"It's your choice to tell me, Christina,"

"I want to tell you, Shaggy, bur-"

"You're scared,"

Christina nodded.

"It's alright, Christina,"

…...

* * *

Later at lunch, everyone was pondering where Drew's allies were hiding out. They couldn't have fled town. Wanted posters were everywhere. So, where were they hiding? All traces of this topic died when Shaggy arrived with Christina in tow. They didn't want to risk upsetting Christina but she barely paid them any mind, having reverted to being quiet. Not even Twyla and Howleen could get her talking but that was okay. Everyone knew that Christina needed time to heal.

So, while she doodled in her sketchbook the others made lighthearted conversation.

Shaggy peered over Christina's shoulder to see what she was drawing. An expansive meadow filled with every kind of flower and bathed in a hazy golden sunlight greeted him. Christina had taken to sketching this place on a regular basis; this was where she'd been when she was in the hospital. This was the place where she'd walked with her parents. As beautiful as it was Shaggy was beyond thankful that she hadn't stayed there.

" **Where are they already? I have half a mind to-"**

"Easy, Clawdeen, we'll catch them,"

Shaggy and Christina jerked their heads up in time to see Duncan trying to soothe Clawdeen. Clearly, they had returned to the subject of the mystery while Shaggy and Christina had been elsewhere.

"I just want to know where they're hiding," Clawdeen lamented.

"I think I know," Christina whispered catching everyone off guard.

"You do?" Frankie inquired.

"Yes, and, I remember how to get there,"

"Can you take us?"

"Y-yes,"

…...

* * *

During their free period, Christina pulled Shaggy into her little room. Shaggy was worried as he sat down. Christina wouldn't stop wringing her hands that meant she was nervous.

"It-it's time I told you-"

"Christina, if you aren't ready-"

"If I don't tell you now I never will,"

Shaggy quieted down and listened.

"Drew raped me,"


	25. Chapter 25 FINAL CHAPTER

Shaggy was going to rip Drew to shreds and there was no stopping him from doing so. Drew had cursed, kidnapped, raped and, nearly KILLED Christina. Oh, Drew was a goner. Or he would be once Shaggy finished consoling his weeping girlfriend she sat there on the stone floor rambling apologies and begging for forgiveness. She truly thought she was the one who was to blame.

Drew was dead.

"Sh, Christina. Deep breaths okay? Just listen to my heartbeat listen to my heartbeat,"

"He-he d-did m-more,"

Shaggy was alarmed.

"Like, what did he do?"

"He branded me,"

"What do you mean?"

Sorrowfully, Christina snapped her fingers swapping her dress for jean shorts and a tank top. She lifted the back of her top up allowing Shaggy to see what Christina had been hiding. Drew had branded his name onto her lower back a turn to the right revealed he'd branded there too.

"I wanted to tell him to stop but I was unable to. I was trapped in my own body!"

Shaggy embraced Christina as she nearly fell to the ground in shame.

"My fault,"

"No, Christina it isn't your fault,"

Shaggy wiped away her tears and took her to see Clawdeen and Duncan. Christina was hesitant to show them but for the sake of the case against Drew it had to be done.

"Don't worry, Christina when we're done with Drew and his buddies none of them will come near you ever again," Clawdeen swore to her friend, "Now, come with me I think I have a way to cheer you up just a little,"

"Huh?"

Clawdeen took Christina to the room where the Fashion Club held meetings. In the center of the room was a mannequin with a black sheet draped over it. Christina regarded it curiously as Clawdeen walked over to it. In one fluid motion, Clawdeen pulled the sheet off revealing Alissa's rose-print dress.

"I altered it so it would fit you but I didn't change anything else,"

"Thank you, Clawdeen,"

…...

* * *

After school that day, Christina led the combined group of mystery solvers through the woods. Shaggy was right behind her holding her hand and reminding her that she wasn't alone. Christina took them so deep into the forest it seemed like night had fallen. They came upon a door in the side of a hill.

"This is it," she told them gravely.

Duncan stepped forward and forced the door open much to the surprise of Drew and his allies who came to investigate. When they came to investigate they found Christina standing there alone. They did not know why this was. They did not know about the police waiting to ambush them. They did not know that Christina had bravely offered to be live bait. All Drew knew was that his princess was there. She was there for him. Happily, Drew grabbed Christina and pulled her close failing to notice her discomfort.

"I knew you'd come back to me," Drew said smugly.

Then the police burst from their hiding places ripping Drew away from Christina. Shaggy was quick to wrap Christina in an embrace as she burst into hysterical angry tears.

Drew's allies were rounded up and marched into the police van. The stolen goods were recovered shortly afterward.

Best of all, Duncan and, Shaggy received special permission to _**end**_ Drew.

Drew was no more.

But Pericles got away.

…...

* * *

Shaggy and Christina returned to her home. They were both tired and Shaggy decided he'd stay over to help Christina get a good night sleep. It was as they were watching a movie that Clawdeen and Duncan arrived with Scooby to inform them of sentencing.

"Uh, Christina?"

"What's the matter?"

"What's going on with your mirror?"

Christina looked at her mirror which was oddly sparking and glowing.

"I don't know," she said as she went to inspect it.

Then the mirror became vortex-like and sucked them all inside before returning to normal.

…...

* * *

Christina and company were spat out in the middle of an abandoned looking living room but Christina knew where they were.

"Oh, my GODMOTHER. WE'RE IN EVER AFTER,"

THE END FOR NOW.


End file.
